Holding Marley
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Marley Jones has a love for art and figure skating but no matter how good she gets, she never feels quite complete. After 12 years of not seeing her mother, she decides to pay her a visit. Escaping her terrible decisions, she intends on finding a new adventure or new creativity. She doesn't intend on finding her soulfinder...and she doesn't intend on it being Victor Benedict!
1. The beginning! Chapter one!

**Marley Jones (Chapter one): **

I stared at the blue travel papers in my hand, my back hunched as I perched on the grey metal chairs in waiting area for Gate G. Sucking in a breath followed by a sigh, I sat back and pulled my left leg over my right and rested my hands on my knee-caps. I wasn't sure this was the best idea I'd ever had, I knew dead down I was running away from my problems at home but that was the best time to run; wasn't it? Janet wouldn't let it go that I'd thrown away my life by not taking the opportunity to do a scholarship in Iceland; I was a national champion at Figure Skating. I just couldn't do it, move to Iceland. Other than skating, there's nothing else there for me. I don't have family, friends of even a life. I'd be the new girl all over again and that sounded painful but I guess that's what I'm doing now; I'm going to be the new girl for a few months while I stay with my mom in a small town called Wrickenridge; I've never heard of it but apparently it's a nice town. Mom warned me everyone would know I was coming, nothing much happened there apart from some stuff that went down last year with some high school students. I tuned out when she started talking, I wasn't bothered about it. Gossiping about other people really wasn't my scene although I'm sure I'd of loved to hear about all the boys there in town, I'm so desperate to meet someone. I even thought of joining a dating site online but when it asked me to fill in my details; I freaked. How could I tell someone secretly I'm a savant looking for another savant without actually saying it? I gave up on it after a few hours of worrying I'd let someone known who doesn't like us like the Kelly's. I wouldn't want to get messed up in that kind of stuff, not after what they did to the Benedict's and vice versa.

"_Vol de Paris au Colorado a atterri, serait ceux qui attendent dans la zone G s'il vous plaît bord de l'avion_."

I braced myself and held my tickets tightly in my hands to my chest, I took in a deep breath; closing my eyes. I opened my eyes and stood up quickly; I grabbed my hand luggage and strode across to the line that had formed quickly. Clearly people really wanted to get their seats quickly, I put my bag strap on the edge of my shoulder, and it was quite heavy so I clenched my arm to my body to keep it from sliding down. It was carrying my sketching equipment, I figured with my window seat would feed my creativeness and I could try drawing whatever it was I could see if I could see anything at all. The cue went down slowly and soon enough I was at the front, showing my passport and letting the abnormally tall and buff flight guard check my flight plans. He handed them back and let me through, I smiled slightly trying to convince myself that this was the right thing to do. Janet and dad hadn't come with me, Janet didn't believe I was doing the right thing at all and deep down I think she felt betrayed that I was leaving her who's looked after me for the past 12 years to go and stay with a woman I hadn't seen since I was 10 simply because I was ashamed of the decisions I'd made. Dad...well I don't even know, it upset me he didn't show to say goodbye. I really hope he misses me even if I've made him angry; I'll apologise when I get home. I always do.

I walked along the tight corridor with white plastic walls till I got the cue once again; I waited patiently and moved forward quickly as the cue wasn't taking long at all. Once I was on the plane I walked right to the back and sat in the corner seat on the left hand side next to a window; it was a tight place to sit but I felt cosy and more secure. I wasn't used to flying although Janet, dad and I flew to Paris when I was 10 from Texas. My accent hadn't completely gone, it was obvious I wasn't French but I tried my best to be and I could speak fluent in both language; sometimes I speak first in French by accident because I'm used to speaking it more. Although it's surprising how many people in Paris that speak English, the art gallery I worked for were glad I could translate for them. I put my seat belt on tightly and pulled the plastic small tray table down so I could balance my sketch book on it; I took out my pastels too and pulled my Nokia C3 out of my jean front right pocket; no messages. I frowned and felt lonely deep down in my gut, I turned my phone off and dropped it into my bag. I put my bag on the seat next to me to make sure nobody else count sit down but I was prepared to move it if someone needed a seat.

I glanced out the window and the grey runway pavement; I can't wait to just get away from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Victor Benedict (Chapter two): **

The elevator going down felt so refreshing, I was finally going home. The night had come too slowly and today felt like it was the longest and much undeserved. I know I said I wanted something to take my mind off how quiet life seems lately not having anyone in it but this day took it a bit too far. Now I can go home and just sleep or drink a beer and not have to answer to anyone; it made me feel so much happier. The noise made a 'ding' and the doors slid open in a moan, I almost ran to the glass doors that was the entrance. I speed-walked to my car and got in, I sighed happily at sitting down. I rested my head back for a few long seconds, bathing in the silence. Once I felt calmer and less likely to lie down and cry I put the keys in the ignition and drove home steadily. It was 3:24am and nobody else but a few random cars was on the road. I swear to God, my annual holiday leave could not have come at a better time. Tomorrow I'd be driving up country to Wrickenridge where my family would be waiting to see me; I couldn't wait to get out on the slopes and shred some snow. The thought made me smile and I sped up a little with anticipation, it took about 40 minutes to get home. I pulled into the apartment car park and parked in my usual spot, people were nice in this block. We kept to our own car park spaces so we always had a space no matter when we came home. It was nice driving home every night knowing I had someone for definite to park; it made it so much easier when I was tired too.

I took out my keys and clutched them tightly, with my other hand I grabbed my black leather brief case off the passenger seat and climbed out of my black Audi A4 2.0 TDI 143 S LINE 4DR. I closed the door and pressed the button on my keys sharply; the lights flashed and I turned towards the entrance of my building. I got to the front door and pulled my key out of my trouser pocket, once inside I took the lift up to the 5th floor. I only had to walk past three doors to get to mine; I opened it and stepped inside. Yes, finally! I'm actually home, I threw my brief case onto the white leather couch and the lights came on automatically. I had an open planed living area and kitchen and a thin corridor along to my bathroom and bedroom, the walls were their plane white and so was most of the furniture. I went to the bathroom to use the toilet and then I had a quick shower before dressing in lose sweat pant bottoms; I padded into the kitchen and turned the TV on with my remote that was sitting on my tiled kitchen counter. I picked up my mail that I'd collected this morning and went through it all, there was a letter from my brother Yves. He'd just gotten married and I was happy for him although I hated him a little too; I wanted my soulfinder. I was sick of being alone! I was sick of everyone else being happy and I'm left to be miserable, I don't care about my job. It feels useless earning money when all I can do is save it; I didn't need to improve my furnished apartment and I was on top of all bills all of the time. I was bored with my routine, I guess it's good I'm going home tomorrow.

I grabbed a chilled beer from the fridge and slumped onto the couch next to my brief case, I drank it while I got caught up on the sports channel. Once I was done, I got up; put my beer can in the recycling box near the door and turned the TV off with the remote. I replaced it on the counter again and walked down the corridor to my room at the end, I shut the door and climbed into bed; I put the bedside light on and took my black IPhone off the side and pressed the screen on. I'd left it at home on charge today so it was ready for travelling tomorrow, I'd leave it on charge over night tonight too just in case. I checked my messages, I had three. Two from mom and one from Zed, I smiled happily. I missed having contact with people; I opened the ones from mom first.

**Mom:** _Don't forget to buy Sky a birthday present, I know you haven't bonded that well with her since you went back to Seattle but she's still family. Xx_

I felt a tad annoyed that she'd think I wouldn't get Sky a present; I'd bought her tickets for her and Zed to go to London for the weekend so she could visit her friends. I had a feeling she'd like the visit; I sighed and opened the other one.

**Mom:** _I'm going to buy a cake tomorrow; can you buy some candles from the store on the way up tomorrow? Love you xx_

I smiled, I would remind myself to get that. I'd buy them at the corner shop before I left tomorrow, they're cheap there. I'd buy a few sets, I'm not sure what kind she wanted but the original ones would be fine. I pressed reply,

**Me:** Sure _I'll get them and I have gotten Sky a birthday present, got it a few months back xx_

I pressed send and opened the message from Zed,

**Zed:** _Can't wait to see you tomorrow Vick! _

**Me:** _Me too Zed, me too. Good night, see you then. _

I put my phone back down and turned the bedside table off, I closed my eyes and smiled to myself; tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marley Jones (Chapter three): **

The plane journey had gone very well, I'd drawn a few sketches on the flight and I was happy to see that mom was waiting for me at the Gate on the other side with a big sign with my name on. She was much prettier than I thought she'd be; I could see where I got my blonde hair from now. Although she had dark blue eyes, she was my height and a little bit more pale than me. I was pretty tanned compared to others that were here, everyone stared at me and I knew I wasn't going to go by unnoticed. She'd taken me home in her yellow beetle and it was nice, it was small cottage. Tiny compared to my home in Paris but it was cute...cosy and comforting. Mom had told me a lot about the town and her life on the drive back, she wasn't frightened to talk to me. I knew at some point we'd have a conversation that contained reasons for the way things happened but I knew what had happened. Mom and dad had been together for 2 years but they weren't each other's soulfinder, they had me and when I was 7, dad found Janet who is his soulfinder. Mom didn't have a chance with me though, she understood the complications of everything and she just let dad take me. I didn't ever understand why and my memories of her faded but dad often told me about her although Janet didn't really like it.

I'd had a nice light dinner with mom at the table, she asked lots of questions about school and my friends and my art. She even looked through some of my sketches and said she'd call the Bright family tomorrow and ask if they wanted to put some of my work up in their gallery; I was sort of excited. I was desperate to visit, I went to bed grinning.

I woke up this morning feeling rested; I checked my phone and still had no messages from Janet or dad. I sighed and climbed out of bed, mom had given me a small spare room. It was a single bed in it but it was nice, the walls were yellow and everything else in the room was mismatched. The curtains and bed sheets were white with pink flowers on, the carpet was green and the little armchair in the corner was a salmon colour. I opened the curtains and smiled at the sun, I dressed in white shorts and a pink vest t-shirt with white sandals. I brushed through my hair and made my bed, I took my phone off charge and hopped down the wooden stairs. Mom was already in the kitchen, she beamed up at me.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" I don't ever remember being greeted in the morning so keenly. I liked it, it made me feel important.

"I did thanks, you?" I asked, she sat down at the wooden table and I sat down opposite her. The kitchen walls were orange and the wood work was all dark but it was nice, the white curtains were open and the sun was pouring in. It made me feel happy; mom poured me some orange juice and pushed some toast in front of me.

"Yes, do you want to go to the gallery this morning? I called the Bright family when I got up and they were excited about your visit too" she told me, grinning. I still couldn't get over how pretty mom was, she really was beautiful. She had a lot of freckles which was cute, I had a lot too. I sipped some orange juice and smiled,

"I'd love to, I'm very excited too" I said gently, I wasn't sure whether I was to call her mom. Her name was Mia Wells; I guess I just call her Mia. I call Janet by her first name, I always have.

"Good, eat up and I'll just get the telephone and tell them" she grinned; she got up and left the room to go into the sitting room. I could hear her on the phone; I ate some toast and drank all my orange juice. I washed my plate and glass before turning back to the doorway. Mom came back through with her purse in her hand, her car keys in another. "C'mon" she said excitedly, I followed her out and got into her Bug. It took all of 20 minutes to get to the gallery, this town wasn't very big at all; I think I could manage walking around it myself. Mom parked and climbed out, I did too. "Sally and Simon are great artists; their daughter Sky has quite a talent too. Sally and Simon aren't savants but Sky is; she's adopted" she explained to me, I made a mental note.

"Sounds like a real story" I muttered to myself, mom led me inside the small building and I beamed once I was inside. It was beautiful; I walked around and looked at every one of them while mom talked to Sally and Simon at the far side. When I was done I walked right over to them and grinned, "This is amazing" I beamed honestly,

"I'm so glad you think so" grinned Sally,

"Mia says you've got a talent, can we see?" Simon asked, he smiled warmly; I hadn't brought my sketch book but I was planning on showing them.

"Of course, may I borrow and piece of paper and a pencil?" I asked, Simon walked away and brought back what I required. I fell to the floor and started sketching; I sketched faces; lots and lots of faces. It was my school hall back home; I drew everyone with every detail. Sally watched amazed,

"That's incredible" breathed Simon; I continued sketching till I was done. It took all of 10 minutes to draw the entire picture, I stood up and handed it to Simon; he gaped at it.

"Do you want to take part in an art summer school? It's for 2 weeks, starts Monday" Sally asked, I grinned and nodded.

"I'd love to!"

"Yay" Sally clapped her hands, "I love how fast you can do that; I love raw talent. If only Sky could have seen that, she'd of been amazed too" she sighed happily. I smiled and she took the picture and went and put it up on the wall, "We're having a dinner at our house tonight, its Sky's birthday y'see and we're inviting a few people. It'd be a great way for you to meet people your age" she smiled at me, I looked at mom.

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do!" she grinned, I nodded.

"If it's not too much bother" I said, trying not to be a pain. She'd invited us which was nice, I just didn't want her to feel like she had to not that she'd of mentioned it if she didn't want us there.

"No bother at all" Simon smiled, "It starts at 6pm, and we'll see you tonight. I hope you don't deem us rude but we must be going, Sky's at her boyfriends but we have to go and pick her up" Simon continued.

"Not rude at all, wish her happy birthday from us" mom smiled, I followed mom out and we walked back to the car. I'm excited for the summer school, it sounds like a great project to take my mind off things. "What would you like to do now? We could go shopping? Get you a dress and a present for Sky?" Mom asked, that sounded like a great idea.

"Sounds great, I don't have many dresses and they're all at home" I admitted, she smiled and we got into the car. I don't think she liked me calling Paris home considering I lived with her in Texas first but I couldn't not call Paris home. I loved it there, it's so beautiful. I think mom would like it there, it's sunny and the atmosphere is so lovable. There weren't many shops but I did find a blue dress that had a halter neck strap that curved nicely at my breasts and pulled my bust up and my stomach in. And then it flowed down to just below my knees, I wore my white cardigan with my sandals again. I was excited to leave for their house, I like meeting new people. And the Benedict's will be there, more savants; mom had let it slip since she sees visions. It all seems rather exciting, I felt nervous too though; I felt we were imposing. I'd bought Sky a card and a proper pastel art kit assuming she was quite artistic like her parents. If not then they could use it but they can't blame me; buying for someone you've never met before is challenging.

"Are you ready Marley?" Mom called up the stairs, I put my phone and purse into my black leather shoulder bag; it was small but my stuff fit smugly. I re-did my lip gloss and looked in the mirror; I'd curled my hair and added a light hint of blue eye shadow. I didn't like make-up but I figured it was the right occasion. I turned my bedroom light off and I bounced down the stairs and stood in front of mom at the front door. She stood and grinned at me in awe, "You look stunning, just one thing" she said, she put some mascara on my eye lashes for me and then stood back and smiled. "Perfect, c'mon" she said. I followed her out once again and she drove us to the Bright house, we were a little early which made me feel more confident. I hated the idea of walking in when everyone else was already there and people just staring at me.

Sally was so excited to see me, she showed me upstairs in her room where some more paintings were on the walls. I could hear mom and Simon talking downstairs in the kitchen, Sally rambled on and only stopped when the door went. I followed Sally downstairs and stood next to mom anxiously in the kitchen; mom had my present for Sky down by her feet. It was quite heavy; I'd give her it once we'd actually met. Simon came into the kitchen grinning followed by Sky, she was pretty. She smiled at me kindly and gave me a slight hug; it was gentle in a friendly way.

"You'll like Marley, Sky. She's a new art sensation; you have to see her draw!" Shrieked Sally, Sky smirked and gave me an apologetic glance which made me grin. I could sense Sky and I were going to be good friends,

"I got you something" I told her, I picked the heavy wooden brief case up and handed it to her. She struggled with it a bit before putting it on the kitchen table,

"Thank you so much" she said to me, she opened it slowly and I sucked in a breath hoping she'd like it. She opened it and then turned around and hugged me again, "It's beautiful" she told me. I felt a wave of relief; she took it off the table and gave the wrapping paper to her dad who disposed of it.

"And I'm not as physic as Marley, so here" Mom said, she handed Sky a card which held £60. Sky hugged her too and showed off to her dad that she had more money; I wished I'd just given her some money now. She looked happy,

"Stop boasting Sky, sit down. Your guests will be arriving soon" Sally told Sky, Sky sat down at the head of the table and sat looking at the things inside the art kit. A young man walked into the kitchen and Sky lit up, he must be her soulfinder. I didn't know their individual names but that's no unusual since I've never met them, he was around my height with a more baby sort of face. He was olive skinned with sharp features; he went and sat down next to her.

"Zed, this is Marley" Sky said, Zed turned to look at me as if he'd not even realised I was in the room. He smiled and nodded politely, "Come sit Marley" Sky said, patting the chair on the other side of her. I glanced at mom and she smiled, encouraging me to go. I sat down opposite Zed, mom came and sat on the other side of me while Sally and Simon pottered on getting things ready.

"So Marley, how old are you?" Zed asked; I smiled, I like the idea of getting to know other people.

"I'm 22" I replied; he nodded. I don't think he really cared and it fell silent,

"Marley chose a good time to come, she turns 23 in three weeks so she'll be spending her birthday here" Mom beamed, I think she was very glad. I liked that she was happy,

"Oh cool, what day?" asked Sky happily engaging in the conversation.

"The 27th" I replied, dully. Zed's eyes pricked up at that, he stared at me but I ignored it and smiled at mom.

"I was thinking we could drive down country, maybe see a show or something" mom said; I nodded happily; she's actually made plans for me. Janet and dad had never given much thought to my birthdays after I turned 18. I think Janet wanted me to move out soon, which wasn't the plan that I was making but if this goes well I might just move out her and stay with mom till I've got enough money.

"That sounds brilliant" I grinned, her eyes brightened and she grinned back.

"So you were born on the 27th of March?" Zed asked, I looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Yes..." I said slowly, he huffed. "Excuse me one second" he said, he got up abruptly and walked out. Sky sat back in her chair and sighed,

"Everything alright?" Sally asked her,

"Yes" Sky said, I looked at her and she smiled and just shrugged to say she wasn't sure why he'd left which was a clear lie because he probably told her telepathically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Victor Benedict (Chapter four): **

I tucked my white shirt into my black dress pants in front of my mirror; it was good to be back in my old room. The suit was a sort of group choice; I wasn't sure why I was wearing it though if we were only going to Sky's house for dinner but I guess it's polite to be smart. I then moved onto tying my black tie and shrugged into my black blazer jacket. I heard my ring tone jingle go off and I dived over to my bed and picked it up; Zed? He doesn't usually ring me if he needs something.

"Zed?" I asked, I listened and he didn't seem to be answering. I knitted my eye brows together seriously, "Zed is everything alright?" I asked panicked.

"Yes. Everything is alright."

"Ok...what do you want? We'll be there soon; we're on time I swear" I smiled, my humour in my voice. I went back to the mirror and adjusted my tie so I looked smart; I'd gelled up my hair and shaved for this. I just needed to put my shoes on and spray some men's perfume before I went downstairs. I'd given mom the candles, she was happy I'd remembered.

"I think-"

"Zed, you sound muffled. Stop muttering, you know it's impossible to hear you on the phone" I sighed reminding him of something he did all the time; I went over to the bed and sat down. I slipped my foot into my black leather pointy shoes,

"I think she might be" he muttered again,

"What are you talking about? Who might be what?" I asked frustrated, he does talk some nonsense sometimes. I pressed the phone against my shoulder as I listened and tied my shoe lace tightly; I put my foot in the other shoe and tied that one too. Zed was silent although I could hear him breathing.

"I'm not sure" he said firmly,

"Not sure of what?" I barked, "Zed, I'm getting ready. Can't this wait?"

"I think Marley is you soulfinder" he eventually mumbled, I nearly dropped the phone in shock. I wondered if he was taking the piss but he knows how important this is to me; he'd never be that cruel.

"Who's Marley?" I asked, I stood up with adrenaline.

"I think, Vick. Don't get too worked up, she's Mia Wells daughter. She's been living in Paris for the past 12 years with her dad and his soulfinder. She's hear for a few months for a break, she's 22 and she has the same birthday as you" he said quickly, I felt my breathing change slightly. She could actually be her. She could be the girl I've been waiting for!

"Where is she?!" I almost shrieked,

"She's dinning with us tonight, Sally invited her. Sky and her seem to be making friends quickly" he informed me, good; if she's friends with Sky then hopefully I and she can be good friends too.

"I'm on my way" I said, I hung up the phone and almost fell down the stairs in a rush.

"Woah! What's the rush?" Mom shouted, I ignored her and ran out to my car. I got in and drove dangerously fast to Sky's house. I parked next to Zed's bike and got out quickly; I walked quickly to the front door and banged on it loudly. My heart almost beating out of my chest! She could be the one. She could be the one!

The door opened slowly and I stared into wide green eyes and I knew.

She smiled at me ever so slightly and stepped back, allowing room for me to come inside. I did so, not taking my eyes off hers. Her cheeks blushed a bit and she looked at the floor, she is stunning. Whatever I ever imagine...this is so much better. She was the right height, her skin was a beautiful tan colour and her eyes were gorgeous. She was gorgeous in general, all of her. She was beautiful in that dress too, whoever chose it has a great taste.

"Hi" I said, a smile played on her lips and she looked up at me under her lashes. My heart was thumping so hard against my chest, she's here. In front of me. Right in front of me.

_Hi. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Marley Jones (chapter five): **

I returned to me seat at the table when Sally came out to get us; she was shuffling about and muttering things to herself. I don't think she particularly liked that Victor was early and nobody else was here. I wasn't sure what to make of what just happened, is he my soulfinder? He didn't reply to me telepathically so I don't know, he feels right but I'm such a fool when it comes to romance and stuff. I've never been into it, Janet and dad were something to look up to with their relationship but I've always been more focussed on other stuff even though the idea of a soulfinder has never left my mind whether it is at the back of my mind or left, right and centre. I kept my hands under the table and stared at the circular white plate in front of me that'd been placed there in my absence.

I could feel eyes on me and it made me sort of uncomfortable, how was I supposed to react? Was I supposed to get down on one knee or something? Is that how it usually happens?

"So Marley, what's it like living is Paris?" Simon asked, he was still moving around though. I looked up and ignored the fact that Victor, Sky and Zed were staring at me.

"It's great, I love it there; I've never seen such a beautiful place" I answered honestly, I wasn't sure how mom would feel about that but I am just being honest.

"I take it you know a lot of French" Simon commented, he laughed a little after he said it. I smiled,

"Had to learn quite fast considering I was shoved into a new French school at 10" I smirked, "they got real kicks out of me trying to learn with a Texan accent." I added, which was true. I could now feel mom getting shifty about this, clearly she's still not exactly over the moon about how things went down.

"Bless. Sally and I always wanted to visit Paris, the art is fabulous. Of course you'd know, having your own gallery and all" he continued the conversation. I didn't exactly have my 'own' gallery but my art was in galleries. I didn't feel the necessity of correcting him so I just sat smiling,

"Well when I go home, you're always welcome to visit. Got plenty of room" I told him, I was also telling Sky and Sally too. I wasn't sure Sky would be up to it but Sally bounced back into the room; grinning at the idea.

"That'd be amazing!" she was excited, her glee and excitement made me feel wired. It was charging the adrenaline of the situation in my veins,

_Can I come too? _

Victor's voice made me want to grin, a lot! I guess that answers my question, I still wasn't sure how to do this though. Do I sit next to him? Do I sit here and ignore him? What do I talk to him about when everyone's around? I felt kind of sick; his whole family will be here. Will they all know? Make a big deal out of it? How will mom feel that my trip to see her will now be about him?

_A million times, yes. _

"I'll hold you to that" Victor smirked at me, I smiled and mom looked at him then back at me.

"What?" she asked, I shook my head slightly and smiled at her. I wondered if she'd like to visit Paris too, I'd like her too. I'd like to show her the places I found growing up, the places I love even to this day and in some ways I really wanted mom and dad to be in the same room again. I can't deny that I've always had a dream that mom and dad would fall back in love and we'd be a perfect little family again but of course that's never going to happen. I unconsciously sighed heavily at that and even mom looked at me concerned,

_Everything all right? _

_Yes, just thinking. _

_Want to talk about it? _

_No it's all right, some other time. I'm glad to see you._ I figured telling him that would spark off some sort of conversation although I still felt strange...like everyone was listening in although it was all in my head. It's like having your headphones on low and thinking everyone on the bus can hear your music.

"So Vick, you said you'd gotten Sky a present..." Zed trailed off, trying to get the conversation moving or for something to actually happen. I looked at Victor, he was still staring at me but he smiled when I looked at him and I felt myself smile back automatically; my cheeks feeling rather warm.

"Yes" Victor said, he took an envelope out of the inside of his blazer and looked down at it before handing it to Zed and then to Sky. Victor was sitting opposite mom next to Zed, I wanted to swap seats with someone so I was sitting next to him or even opposite him but I guess it makes no difference. I can now talk to him anywhere, he looked a lot like Zed except much older. He definitely looked manlier and rather wealthy for some reason, he looked like a male model off a watch advert or something.

"Oh my God! Thanks Victor" Sky beamed, Zed leaned over to see and even Simon and Sally turned around to see what she was so happy about.

"What'd you get?" Simon asked,

"Tickets to London" Sky grinned,

"Figured those friends of yours must be missing you" Victor smirked, she grinned at him and I smiled. That's so kind of him, I wonder if anyone would ever give me tickets and take me back to Texas for my birthday; highly doubted it though. I felt my phone buzz and I remembered I'd stuffed it down my bra because I didn't have anywhere to put it and I didn't want to see rude having it out on the table. I wondered if I should reach for it now or later but the idea of doing it when everyone was here made me blush a lot more. I took it out swiftly and glanced at Sky and Zed who hasn't noticed, Sally and Simon still had their backs to us and mom was in a day dream. Of course Victor was watching me, if my face wasn't red well it was now. It was a message from dad.

**Dad:** _Your skating award came._

I frowned and disappointment flooded through me; that's all? That's all he's going to say to me? I placed the phone down on the table, staring at the words. I didn't know what to reply with, if that's all he was going to say to me is there any real reason for me to reply? Mom placed her hand on my arm and I knew that was her way of silently asking what was wrong,

"I think dad hates me." I muttered to her, I wasn't bothered who heard. I don't think Sally and Simon did but I had a feeling the others did. I kept staring at my phone, mom sighed.

"He doesn't hate you, I can't imagine he's thrilled that you're here but are you really that surprised?" she asked me, she was talking a little louder than me. She was still only talking to me, not the others. Although I did feel like they were involved in the conversation anyways,

"I'm not 12, I make my own decisions. Yet it seems I'm rather bad at that" I muttered again, I rolled my eyes and put my phone on the floor by my feet. "Doesn't matter" I sighed; I looked at mom and smiled. I knew she wanted to talk about it but we'd talk later. There was a knock at the front door and I knew the rest of the guests were finally here, I took in a deep breath and waited patiently to meet the family of my soulfinder.


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't exactly sure what the problems were for Marley but I knew for sure I was going to find out, I wonder if her problems were as deep as Sky. Even though I love her, I sure as hell hope not. I'm good at most problems but it doesn't mean I like doing it. _You'd still do it if she needed you too_. I knew that, of course I did. Marley's unhappy face pained me, what was I suppose to do? Say a joke and hope she appreciates what I'm trying to do? Go straight into it now and force her to tell me so I can think it over and have a proper answer for her later? No...I don't think either of those are a good idea.

My mom walked in first, she strode over confidently and gave Sky a big hug. "Happy birthday sweety" she said gently. I think they're giving the presents after dinner, oh well. Zed was the one that had brought it up, I'm sure mom won't be too mad I started without her.

"Thanks" Sky replied gleefully, 17 years of age. I remember when I was 17, still at high school; still immature and still lonely. But that doesn't matter anymore; none of it does because she's here. Fate brought us together tonight and it was such a turn of events, I could not be happier.

"Vick gave her some tickets to visit her friends in London" Zed informed her, well if she gets angry I'll just kick Zed's ass for bringing it up so soon.

"That's wonderful, I was so worried he wasn't going to remember" she breathed out, humorously but also with relief. I gave her a dull expression,

"How could he forget? You haven't let it go for the past 2 months," Will laughed; everyone sat down rather cheerfully.

"Shush" mom muttered defensively but a smile played on her lips, finally Simon and Sally served dinner. The conversation was light, Marley sat back probably trying to hide in the background. Was she nervous to meet my family? Maybe I should try and include her in something, or ask her a question. Just as I was about to ask what art she liked to do, Xav spoke first.

"So Marley, you new in town?" he asked, speaking after he'd swallowed unlike most of the rest of my brothers.

"Um...sort of, I'm going home at some point" she smiled politely, "not exactly sure when though" she added. I didn't want her to go home...not unless home was with me in Seattle. Maybe I could ask her to move in me! Would it be too soon? Ah, who knows? I just can't let her walk out of my life again, I can't! Xav smiled back at her,

"So you're just visiting? Are you Sky's friend from London or something?" he asked, he was clearly interested. I wish it was me having this conversation although I already knew she'd just met Sky and was clearly from Texas/Paris.

"Be realistic Xav, does she sound British?" Zed almost laughed, it made Marley grin too.

"Well you never know she could have lived somewhere else first" Xav pointed out, bowing his head a little to hide the embarrassment of getting it wrong.

"Actually she's Mia's daughter, visiting. She's from Paris" Sky happily corrected him but in a voice that didn't make him sound stupid.

"That's cool, so you speak French?" Xav asked,

"No she speaks German" scoffed Will,

"You sarcasm does nothing for you Will, stop it" mom ordered, that put him in his place. I noticed Phee hadn't said anything since she'd gotten here, I wonder what's up. I haven't seen her or most of my family for quite a while now, work surprising got busy after what happened with the Kelly's. If you ask me, it was just unlucky. I had been waiting for a break for quite a while and I had to take some time off work to sort things out up here. But that doesn't matter either, all that matters is **Marley**.

"You don't sound very French" Xav commented, continuing the conversation.

"I'm originally from Texas" she replied, sounding dull of the words. I have a feeling she has to say that a lot, she smiled weakly at him and went back to eating silently. When we were all finished, we sang happy birthday to Sky and she blew out the 17 candles standing tall on top of the chocolate cake. We all had a slice and talked dryly about the weather and other social events.

I felt relieved when Simon and Sally took mom, dad and Mia to have a look around in the back garden. Zed and Sky went into the other room to open some gifts, the others sort of split to have their own conversations. Marley sat silently, rather uncomfortable I guessed.

_C'mon, let's take a walk. _

Her eyes shot to me and I smiled friendly, to reassure her it was perfectly fine for her to walk with me. I'd take her to the corner shop or something, I don't know. She stood up slowly, lowering her eyes to the table. She collected her phone from the floor and walked around the table, I stood up to join her; towering over her a little bit. She walked past me swiftly and silently and I followed her outside, I wonder if she'll ever like talking to me in front of people. I seriously hope so otherwise we're going to be quiet people for the rest of our lives.

"So...walking" she commented, I smirked.

"I could have asked you to do a plenty of other things" I winked at her, she winked dramatically and I grinned. She was walking at my side now; we were just sort of sauntering along aimlessly. "So Marley...How does one get to know you?" I asked, she smiled to herself,

"I'll get back to you on that when I find someone who actually does" she replied with a slight humour in her voice but also with a hint of sadness. Nobody really gets her; well I guess we both have experience in that.

"Well I'd like to...very strongly so here's what were going to do. You up for a game of 20 questions?" I asked her, she grinned.

"Can't I only reply yes or no for that?" she asked, I frowned unsure.

"Well let's change the rules a little then, you have to answer very honestly; understood?" I asked, she smiled and nodded in my direction. We held eye contact for a few seconds and then I stopped. I pulled myself up onto the wall and patted for her to sit next to me, she did so. "Right, I know you lived in Texas and Paris, I know your mom is Mia and she lives here. I know your dad lives in Paris" I told her.

"He lives with his soulfinder Janet" she added, I nodded and took note. I could kind of see how things played out now, he has Marley with Mia and then meets Janet and moves to have a life with her.

"Ok, so...question one: what is your number one dream?" I asked, she thought to herself and blushed looking at the floor.

"Well...meeting you. But since I've already done that, I guess I'd have to say..." she trailed off, her face was almost scarlet. "Pass" she eventually muttered after a pause,

"No, no c'mon" I nudged her, encouraging her to tell me. "It can't be that bad" I added, she looked at me, biting her bottom lip and then sighed.

"I...really...want...a family" she said slowly, that's not too bad. It means sex isn't out of the question which is not bad at all! I grinned and she put her face in her hands,

"Stop laughing at me" she moaned, almost laughing herself.

"I'm not laughing, it's a good dream" I told her, she smiled at me and looked across at some houses smirking. She was very embarrassed although I'm not sure why, I'd love a family too. "Ok, question two: biggest regret?" I asked, she composed her face and cleared her throat.

"Not moving her 4 years ago when I had the chance...pretty sure we'd of met a little earlier" she said, she knew that regret well. I can't imagine I was the reason before she met me, maybe she just regretted not getting away sooner. Is her life back home that bad?

"That bad huh?" I asked, seriously.

"Is that question three?" she asked teasing me; she grinned and stared at me. I smiled and moved so I was facing her. I crossed my legs and tried balancing, she copied me but facing of course. I took her hands in mine and smiled, looking down at our hands together.

"No" I smiled; she brushed her thumb over my fingers and sighed.

"Dad's soulfinder Janet, she's been my step-mom for 10 years but I've known her for 12. She is obsessed with clean, tidy, perfect and healthy. You can eat in our house, there is scheduled times for meals. You're only allowed to drink water, she treats fizzy drinks like alcohol and only lets me drink it on special occasions" she rambled on, wow she sounds like a fun person. "Anyways, I...disappointed her and my dad, and now neither of them are exactly talking to me" she finished, wow. That's not cool; I can't imagine my parents not talking to me even if I had disappointed them.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, it's not cool for them to act that way though. Want me to go sort them out?" I asked, she could tell I was joking and she grinned.

"Yes, I want you to roughen them up a bit and make them see the error of their ways" she teased, I grinned. The weird thing is, if she asked I really would. "C'mon, next question" she said, eagerly. I smiled at her, tightening my grip on her hands.

"Ok...next question."


	7. Chapter 7

**Marley Jones (Chapter seven): **

I loved this, sitting with him. My hands in his, him talking, joking; laughing. I could really get used to his; he's easy to talk to. He was thinking of his next question, his face in a funny way of hard thinking. I wanted to kiss the smug grin off his face as I stared at him, bracing for what he wanted to know next. I was going to be honest, there is no point lying to him.

"What is your power?" he asked, oh I suppose this is an easy one.

"It's sort of dull, like I know Zed has awesome powers and Sky can read emotions. Whereas I can just see through things" I muttered, I made myself sound disappointed because I really was.

"That's not dull; I was expecting you to come out with 'I can turn lights on and off'. That's cool, so like what'd you mean 'things'?" he asked, I'm taking this as question 5.

"Like walls, objects, floors...everything. Except people, when I'm doing it my eyes glow so it's not so great doing it in public. It freaks people out" I grinned, he grinned back at me.

"I for one thinks that's really cool, you can spy on people" he sniggered; I have a feeling we'll be spying on a few people then in future. "You'd be a great use to the FBI" he added, hinting. I smirked,

"I don't have the qualifications for that" I muttered, I kind of wished I did. It'd be a cool job,

"I could always forge it all, I know you're good enough" he grinned,

"You work for the FBI?" I asked, intrigued; he smiled to himself.

"You can ask questions after, my turn. My next question is: how do you feel about marriage?" he asked, was he asking me to marry him? My cheeks flushed again and I looked at the houses behind him, _he wasn't asking you! He was just asking what you though; you don't need to go red so easily. He'll think you're pathetic_. I looked back up at him and took a deep breath,

"S'gooooood" I said stupidly, he smirked and chuckled a little.

"I'm glad, I think so too" he smiled at me, so he wants to get married at some point? He cleared his throat,

"Question 7?" I asked, he rolled his eyes and grinned at me.

"You're counting every question I ask?" he asked, I smiled.

"I thought that was the point of the game" I replied smugly, "So question 8?" I asked, he smiled and shook his head like he couldn't quite believe me.

"Ok, question 8: how many children do you want?" he asked,

"I'm starting to think these questions are all going to be about what I want out of life" I smirked, "I don't know, didn't think about it. Maybe 3" I answered honestly, he nodded but kept smiling.

"Ok, easier questions. 9: What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple, I love purple. I really want to dye my hair that colour but I don't think I'll be taken seriously if I do...not that I'm taken seriously now anyways but you know..." I rambled quite a bit, I didn't mean to. It's what I do sometimes; I just have to get it out.

"Awesome, it's a nice colour. I'll take you seriously, if that's what you want then-"

"Are you going to try and convince me to dye my hair?" I asked, winking at him. I grinned, I'd never do it but I'm glad he'd still like it if I did.

"I want you to be happy" he replied rather quietly, he sighed and looked at me with his head cocked on the side.

"Well with the way things might be going what with your marriage proposal and our three kinds; I think I'm going to be rather happy anyways" I teased, "oh and let's not forget about the job offer on top of that." He grinned,

"We're pretty much sorted" he beamed dramatically, I giggled. "No but seriously, I really want you to be happy. On a different note, question 10: do you play an instrument?" he asked, I smiled.

"No, I tried learning but it wasn't my forte" I murmured, wasn't new. After he'd finished asking all the questions up to 20 we'd established my favourite food were fruit salads containing strawberries, bananas and peaches. That my favourite film was the Time Traveller's Wife, my hobby was figure skating, and I'd won trophies in 18 different counties. That I would teach him how to figure-skate at some point and that I turned down the scholarship in Iceland because I didn't want to be the new girl again. We'd also established I'd consider moving in with him in 3 months or sooner, that if I had my way the bedroom walls would be dark purple, that there were a lot of things I wanted in the bedroom; we laughed at them all. And that I have white coffees with 2 sweeteners in only.

"Well I think I love you" he smirked as I answered the last question.

"Well that's good considering we just got married, I can't believe you only think" I said dramatically shocked, he grinned at me; his eyes wide.

"You're amazing, I love how sarcastic you are in a way" he commented, I raised one eye brow.

"This isn't sarcasm, it's my speciality at saying things that take the piss of out other things. Often noted as sarcasm but really it's just my language" I said, going along with it. I wasn't exactly defending myself well but he just smirked,

"Sure, keep telling yourself that babe" he winked, I grinned.

"I like babe, babe's a nice name" I told him, he smiled gently.

"Babe it is then, I suppose it makes a difference from my brothers calling their soulfinder's baby" he muttered, he was in agreement that that's what we'd call each other and that was good news.

"Can I start on my questions then?" I asked, he grinned and just as he nodded we heard his mom shout very loudly:

"VICTOR!"

"Wow, she's loud" I said, sounding slightly scared.

"Tell me about it" Victor muttered in the same tone, "C'mon, we'll find out what she wants and then you can give me your 20 questions. Think wisely, I plan on letting everything slip" he winked, I grinned and he jumped down off the wall landing with a thump. I tried getting down gently but ended up practically falling on him. "Woah is it raining soulfinders? We need to tell the others!" shrieked Victor excitedly, he pulled me up over his shoulder so my legs were in the year and he ran with me. I laughed loudly all the way back to the house, he is amazing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Victor Benedict (Chapter eight): **

I wonder what mom wanted, I didn't exactly want to be disturbed. I carried Marley back to the house and she couldn't stop laughing; I loved the sound. When we entered the garden, mom was standing at the door. She looked rather confused to see us like this so I put Marley down and she stood next to me at the door in front of mom; her face all red.

"Your dad and I are leaving soon, you coming?" she asked, I shook my head.

"No, I'm gunna show Marley around" I replied, she looked at Marley and then back at me; I knew she was working it out but I wanted to at least have Marley all to myself for a few more hours. I grabbed Marley's hand and walked off back down the path, I'd take her the other way this time. As soon as we were out of sight, our pace slowed and we relaxed. She held my hand tightly though as we sauntered along. "So, do you have your own questions?" I asked, a smile played on her lips.

"Maybe, can we find somewhere to sit again?" she asked, I glanced around and nodded.

"Sure, this way," I crossed the empty road and we walked in the direction of a small park. There's a picnic bench at the back near some trees. We got there quickly and she sat down on the table itself, I sat on the bench part and looked up at her. She truly was beautiful; it's crazy how someone like her can end up with me as her soulfinder. I bet she's clever like Yves, she looks like she is.

"What's your power?" she asked,

"I have a way of making people think what I want; my brother's kind of hate it." I smirked; she gave me a narrow eyed look.

"You'd never do that to me right?" she asked, I felt slightly insulted she'd ask if I'd treat her that badly but she wanted to know. I'll have to gain her trust somehow, and quickly. What with the way things go down these days, trust seems to be the best power possible.

"I'd never ever do that to you" I confirmed with her, she looked happier and smiled at me.

"Good because I have a weird streak" she admitted, her face going red. It was so cute; she was embarrassed about a lot of things. By the end of the week I hope she'll be able to tell me anything freely!

"Care to share?" I asked, smiled friendly at her trying to encourage her. I wondered if her weird streak was like Sky's strange past and holding back or Phee's hysterical outburst and casually wanting some alone time. I could deal with the alone thing and the strange past but I wouldn't be keen if she held back or felt angry a lot of the time. Phee's working on it, we all give her space when she needs it but sometimes it can be a real pain in the ass. Yves couldn't be happier; it's great seeing my brother so happy. It's strange, only a few months ago we were rescuing Phee and Yves for the Seer. I'm glad I'd met Marley after, the idea of her being anywhere near trouble makes me feel angry and very protective.

"I can't take being manhandled, or seeing people being manhandled. It's vice versa, I'd hit a guy if he was disrespectful and treating his girlfriend like he owned her and if it was the other way around I'd probably trip the girl up...off a cliff." She rambled, ok. I can work with that, no bossing her around.

"Ok...you da man. Don't worry about it, although my brothers may joke about it a little" I told her, giving a slightly un-eased smile. "And sometimes they deserve it but please don't hit any of them, or trip them off cliffs." She smirked to herself,

"I promise" she replied sweetly, "Ish" she added smirking at me. She was teasing me and I loved it, she moved so she was sitting next to me on the bench. "Ok, next question: what's your job?" she asked confidently. I placed my arm around her, pulling her body closer to mine. She rested her head on my shoulder, and clung onto the back of my blazer gently with her hand closest to me.

"I work for the FBI down in Seattle" I informed her, she just stared at me and I grinned. "We crack cases and stuff..." hoping that'd fill her need for information;

"Do you have a desk?" she asked,

"Is that another question?" I mocked, she thought to herself and her eyes darted away dramatically.

"You're right, no it wasn't. I'll ask that later, ok. So, so far I know; you have 6 brothers, 2 sisters, a mom and a dad, you're 22 nearly 23; you were born on the 27th of March and you live in Seattle. You work for the FBI and you want me to be happy" she finished. I grinned,

"See, you have me all worked out" I winked, she moved forward so she was looking at me instead of looking up at me. She was twisting her whole body to do so; I frowned and moved so that I had one leg on either side of the bench. She swivelled around too but crossed her legs, balancing. "So question 4?" I asked, she grinned and we held each other's hand again. She was cold.

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years time?" she asked, I shrugged off my blazer and draped it around her before taking back her hands.

"Well, Miss Wells-"

"Jones" she corrected, I felt slightly stupid for not assuming her surname was her dad's and ignorant for not asking her surname.

"Right, sorry" I muttered, shooting her an apologetic look. "Miss Jones, in 5 years time I see us; living somewhere sunny and beautiful; maybe we're married, we might have a child. I hope to have spoiled you a lot by then too." She raised her eye brow,

"So basically that's my future?" she asked sceptically, I wondered if she'd hit me if I said yes so I thought of a better answer.

"If you want it."

She smiled and moved closer to me, hugging my tightly. I hugged her back, embracing her; she's so small. "I definitely want it" she replied and I couldn't help grinning. "I only have one last question" she told me,

"Go on."

"Will you ever let me braid your hair?"

Um...


	9. Chapter 9

**Marley Jones (Chapter nine): **

I'd spent every day with Victor for the past week and it was occurring to me that he looked more and more tired as the days went by. I worried about him, what's he doing instead of sleeping? He invited me to his house for a movie date but he fell asleep 20 minutes into Hairspray so I tucked him in and went for a snoop out the house; it's very big but I suppose it has to be to hold such a big family. I crept upstairs, reminding myself nobody else was in the house so there was no reason to feel I'd get caught snooping; I was just curious. I looked in a few rooms and then I eventually came to Victor's, you could tell it was his by all the files on his desk and how tidy everything was. I walked over to his desk and frowned, he had week's worth of work here. He's not exactly taking a 2 week holiday if he brings all the work with him, I have a feeling this is what he's been doing. I sighed and sat down at his desk, swivelling a little bit in the spiny chair. I didn't dare open any of the files, worried I would get into trouble off Victor himself.

I opened his laptop instead, wanting to check my emails in case Janet and dad had tried contacting me that way. I waited for a few seconds and then Victor's desktop picture came up; it was a picture of him and a pretty brunette smiling at the camera with some hills in the background. Victor's hair was down freely and he looked genuinely happy, I burned with jealousy but then I decided there was no point thinking about it. Victor has a different life outside of this small town; I was not entitled to change any of it. I opened up Google Chrome, found Yahoo and opened my email. I had a long one off Janet, I read it through and it was basically her telling me I was ruining my life with not doing anything, that my dad was really sad and it was my fault and basically I was pathetic for running back to my real mom when they messed up slightly. She emphasized the work slightly; I scowled at the computer and deleted it. How can she say those things? Surely she realises that I'm an actual person with feelings right? I closed the computer and jumped up. Tears welling quickly in my eyes, I was stronger than this. She had no right to make me feel so crap about myself, no right at all. She'd done barely anything nice for me, ever and she's not even my real mom! How can she be so cruel!?

I practically ran down the stairs and clashed into Victor, "Woah" he shouted loudly. I hung my head, not wanting him to see me crying. I stepped back and walked around him, I had to go home. He was clearly in over his head; he can't spend time with me and do all those files too. And let's face it, as soon as his two weeks are over; he's going home to a brunette girl that can pull of wearing green. I grabbed my bag off the floor next to the sofa and turned on my head, heading for the door. "Hey, where are you going?" called Victor after me, I heard him follow me out and catch up. I couldn't help it, I wanted to cry at how much of a mess I was making. Victor grabbed my wrist and stopped, halting me too although I didn't stop without a struggle. He moved closer to me in long strands and hugged me, my dams broke and I pretty much burst into a fit of tears. "What's the matter? What happened?! Please don't cry" he mumbled unhappily. What's the matter? The matter is that I ran away from home, a home where the words 'I love you' didn't exist. The matter is I came here, hoping to spend time with the woman that loved me for the first 10 years of life and I've pretty much abandoned her because my soulfinder was so much better. The matter is I can't compete with other pretty girls, I don't have the confidence and I sure as hell don't have the self esteem. "Marley" Victor moaned, I could sense he wanted me to tell him right here, right now.

"I need to go home" I coughed and spluttered, I pulled away from him and walked away a few steps before he embraced me from behind.

"I don't want you to! I'm sorry I fell asleep" he apologized, why was he saying sorry? I'm the one that can't be everything he wants. I can't move away from home so suddenly, I can't marry him knowing he'd rather be somewhere else. I can't even trust him that he won't replace me like dad did with mom, I can't even imagine how she felt. And I'd never dared to, I always just shrugged it off and I was a coward. I was nothing but a coward! I should have stayed in contact with mom, I should have moved earlier; I should have been a better daughter! Any decent person would have wanted to stay with the woman who gave birth to her! I'm a horrible, horrible person.

"I failed Victor, I failed everyone" I cried, he moved in front of me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You haven't failed me" he murmured gently, liar!

"I have" I cried, "I'm sorry I'm keeping you from work, I know it's important to you. I just didn't realise, I don't think, I-"

"Woah, Marley. You're not keeping me from anything; I prefer 100% more being with you than I do working. I just have to get it done," he butt in trying to make me feel better probably.

"Why? Us spending time together is pointless, you go home next week and I have to leave at some point. I have to go home, just like you do. I have priorities and problems and things I have to fix" I could feel myself calming down a bit but the tears continued to fall, he just stared at me as if he wasn't sure what he could say to change my mind.

"I can come with you, help you fix things" he swallowed, he looked scared. I wasn't exactly sure why, I'd promised him I'd never hurt him.

"I refuse to be the reason you lose your job" I coughed,

"They wouldn't fire me if I took some personal time off, Marley" he smiled, friendly. Almost like calling me an idiot really, "I'm not. I just...I can't let you walk away."

"Well though" I stated,

"So that's it? You don't want to be with me? What happened? Did I do something?" he asked, he looked hurt, I'd hurt him.

_**Tell me.**_

"Stop it! You said you wouldn't" I shrieked,

"I know" he said, appalled at himself; "I'm sorry" he sighed, hanging his head.

"I just. I can't do this, I can't be second best to your job, or your family or even your pretty brunette friend or friends or whatever. I know I'm not worth it but I just...I've messed up so many things and I need to fix things."

"So basically you need to keep running" he threw at me, sounding harsh.

"Why stop now, right?" I asked sarcastically, I'd stopped crying for that. I turned and stormed away, hugging myself. I hadn't gotten far before I started crying again, I just wanted to lock myself in my room and forget the past 2 weeks of my life hadn't happened.


	10. Chapter 10

I can't believe I said that, I'm not surprised she'd rather go back to Paris. I'm such a jerk, she was upset. I should have just explained to her that I'd even give up my job just to follow her to Pairs, or that the picture on my laptop was of Jess; a friend of mine that had died on the job a year back. I should have made the point that she was family now anyway and that the way I felt about her would outrun my feelings for anyone else ever again. But no, I was cruel.

I sat on the sofa, rubbing my temples with my fingers. Feeling rather stressed, my heart ached and I wanted to kick myself. When I heard some cars pull into the drive, I strode up the stairs and into my bedroom. Shutting the door behind myself, I fell down on my computer desk chair and let my head fall backwards; staring at the ceiling. What can I do? I know I can say sorry, I have to but that's not enough to convince her we're great together and that she's second best to no-one. I could send her flowers, a 100 dozen bouquets? No, from what I know about her she doesn't particularly like too many flowers. I could give her chocolate but she wouldn't eat it, it was a struggle getting her to eat much of anything and none of it contained over 0.5g of saturated fat.

"Victor, we're back" Zed shouted up, well duhh. I sat up and stared at my laptop, wait. She must have seen the picture of Jess, what was she doing on my computer? I opened it up, opened Google Chrome history and clicked on the last one. It brought up an email, she didn't log out? Did she do that purposely or just assume I wouldn't pry into stuff she didn't want me to know. I felt a bit bad then, if I read this then she might be even angrier with me. Sky burst through the door,

"What's wrong?" she asked; a worried look on her face. Zed came too, not looking as serious. He perched on my bed, staring at us; just waiting for the scene to unfold.

"I...may have had a sort of argument with Marley" I muttered bitterly, staring at the keyboard.

"Why?" she asked, she placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"She was really upset and wouldn't tell me why, so I used my power and she got angry. Then I sort of made things worse by insulting her" I muttered sheepishly,

"Wow bro, harsh." Zed muttered, I shot him a glare.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Stop it both of you, look. What was she so upset about?" Sky asked, I sighed and looked back at the desktop. The email was from her step-mom,

"This email apparently, I can't bring myself to be so nosey. Reading it is invading her personal stuff" I replied,

"Right, well I'm not so modest" Sky smirked, she picked up the laptop; pulled the charger socket out and dropped it on the desk before sitting on the bed next to Zed. She began to read, I felt anxious. Very anxious, was this as bad as actually reading it? I frowned, I didn't want to know. _Of course you want to know!_

"How long does it take?" I snapped,

"Calm it Vick, you don't speak to her like that" Zed barked,

"Both of you, heel. I'm done" Sky ordered, yes ma'am. Zed took the laptop off her, "Do you want to know?" she asked; I bit my lip and sucked in a breath.

"No, I can't." _YES!_

"Alright, I'm going to go down to her house and see if she's alright. We'll talk, don't worry. I'm sure she'll come around" Sky reassured me, I didn't like the idea of sending her instead of myself. I didn't want her to think I was being a coward,

"Maybe I should come with" I said, standing up.

"No, I need her trust. She'll talk to me, I promise you" Sky told me, I frowned.

"We'll go bake a cake or something Vick, I'm sure she'll appreciate it even if she won't eat any" Zed smirked, standing up as well. I take it I'm not the only one who noticed her dislike in eating.

"Great, I'll text you when you two should come round." With that, she was gone. Should I warn Marley, send her a telepathic message?

"Don't worry Vick, c'mon."


	11. Chapter 11

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself tightly before walking into my room and drying off quickly with my mom's brown cotton towels. They were nicer than the ones back home, they actually dried you and didn't compare to the feeling of sand paper. I wrapped my hair up and pulled my purple panda pyjamas on, I felt much calmer now. The need to cry had finally stopped; I was ready to speak to Victor calmly. But I wasn't going back to his house to do it; I'll go in the morning. He's probably angry at me anyways; I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to see me again. I shouldn't let Janet get to me like she does, I know I had to fix things with dad but as far as I'm concerned she's never done anything for me therefore she's not my mother in any way at all. Speaking of my mom though, she'd seen me crying when I got home. I have a feeling she'll be wanting answers too, although I'm sure her clever mind can think of a few things. I felt a constant pain in the bottom of my stomach, I hate thinking Victor hates me. I can't bear that he'd rather be with some other girl, it isn't fair.

I heard the front door and I listened to make sure mom was getting it; she was. That's good; I can't be bothered to go down in this state. I sighed and put the towels in the wash basket before brushing through my hair, as I was tying my hair up; I heard someone walking up the stairs. I paused and listened; I tied my hair into a high pony tail and went to the door. I listened carefully and then there was a light knock at my door, I hesitated and then realises how ridiculous I was actually being. I opened the door swiftly and stared at Sky, she was wearing a grey hoody with jeans and a white t-shirt. She looked so casual, she must be back from her camping trip; obviously. She'd told Zed she'd never been so his mom made sure they all went but of course they accepted Victor would rather stay here with me and I was here to stay with mom.

"How are you feeling?" Sky asked, I moved from my door so she knew she could come in. I sat down on my bed and sighed, did Victor send her?

"You tell me" I muttered, why would she ask if she already knew? I frowned and she came and sat beside me after shutting my door.

"You're upset mostly, a little angry and partly confused" she replied, that sounded about right. "I hope you don't mind but I read the email, Victor didn't; he's too much of a gentleman to pry into your personal life" she explained, I wasn't angry she had. It sort of made me feel a little relieved that I didn't have to explain it, "I'm sorry she's like that Marley, nobody has the right to make you feel so bad about yourself." I agreed, I didn't think she should have the right too either but it makes no difference; she's who my dad prefers.

"Yeah well..." I muttered; I wasn't sure what to say. I was hoping my reaction to Victor was excusable because of that but I knew it wasn't. He'd been waiting as long as I had for this and he wanted to find me more; I was just plain cruel to dismiss him as if I actually could.

"Victor's sorry" she eventually told me after we sat in silence for a while. I fixed my eyes on my yellow summer hat on the back of my desk lamp so I didn't have to look at her; I felt guilty.

"He shouldn't be; he had every right to say what he did. I shouldn't have freaked out like I did" I mumbled quietly; afraid she'd just accept that and leave. I didn't want to believe it was my entire fault but I knew it, he was tired. That was my fault, he wasn't thinking straight when he said it not that I'd blame him even if he was.

"Yes he should. You may not have noticed because you haven't been here as long as everyone else but it seems to be a pattern that we female soulfinders don't seem to fully believe the Benedict's undying love for us. Victor's hot headed Marley, he says things without thinking because he feels defensive. He didn't mean it, I promise." I rolled my eyes; of course he has undying love me. "He does," moaned Sky, "Ok, Ok. I get it, believe me I do. I was ready to leave Zed when I first met him and Phee ran away from Yves so many times he practically follows her everywhere she goes now." She smirked at that part, Phoenix actually ran away? Well then it's perfectly normal for me to go back to Paris to fix my life isn't it? He'll be a big boy and if he really loves me, he'll be waiting for me when I get back. But why should he? He should be happy with someone else, someone who isn't as messed up. I won't ever be good enough for him; I'll always feel like I'm holding him back.

"He deserves to be happy, Sky" I complained,

"And he will be!" she almost shrieked, she wanted me to believe something that was impossible.

"Yes, he will. When I'm as far away as possible, then he can move on with his pretty friend" I replied, it hurt. My own words hurt because I knew they were real and I also knew that's not what I wanted. But this wasn't about me.

"That's not true, you can't leave him. He will follow you to Paris if so be it, and even if he liked this 'pretty friend' before hand; he has no feelings for her now. You will be the only girl he ever looks at again!" Why was she pushing this so hard?

"Unlucky for him then" I muttered frustrated,

"Oh my God" she breathed, I looked at her unsure of what she was going to say next. Not many sentences started with that, "You really don't see it, do you?" I looked to the window and back to her, slightly confused.

"See what?" I asked sharply, what didn't I see?

"Marley, you're beautiful." I rolled my eyes and stood up, for the love of God. I thought she was talking about something serious,

"I'm really tired" I commented, hoping she'd get the hint and leave. Feeling slightly annoyed that she was so pushy and pointing out ridiculous things.

"I'm not going anywhere until you believe me, how can you be so blind? How do you not feel it?! Feel how much he loves you!" she was almost shouting at me, what did she want me to say? My mom appeared in the door way, I stared at her with a fierce look to say I was angry.

"She's right Marley" she told me, oh come on! Is nobody on my side these days?! I pushed past her and ran down the stairs; I grabbed my bag off the side and walked out the front door. I heard mom and Sky follow me but I kept walking. I don't care if I'm in my pyjamas, there's hardly anyone around and I sure as hell wasn't going to wait around and be ganged up on.

"Marley" mom shouted, I walked faster and caught the bus as it was just about to leave. I gave the man some money and went to sit at the back of the bus; I didn't care where it was going. There was only one other person on the bus and it was an old man, he ignored me; tired I think. The bus pulled out just as Sky reached it and I hugged my knees and stared out the opposite window so I didn't have to look at her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Victor Benedict (Chapter twelve): **

I stared at the cake on the table, for once; Zed had done alright. It was a little burnt on the bottom but we'd covered it in chocolate icing so nobody would notice. I sat, numb. Surely it doesn't take this long; maybe she really does hate me. I hugged my chest, feeling rather pathetically venerable. At least when Sky rebelled Zed was romantic; when Phee rebelled Yves was forceful and strong. What was I? Oh yeah, I was mean.

"Grab your coat" Zed said, running into the kitchen and out the front door. I stood up, alert. I followed him out and ran to the car, I jumped in the passenger seat and he pulled out.

"Where are we going?" I asked; my heart pounding. Please say nothing bad has happened!

"She took off, Sky and Mia tried to force her to believe you loved her and I have a feeling it made her angrier."

"Wait. She doesn't believe I love her?" I shrieked,

"Quiet. I don't know where she is, Sky says she got on a bus and they're trying to follow in the car" he explained, this is actually ridiculous. One little fight and she runs off?

_Please Marley, just come home. I'm sorry, really I am. I was a moron for what I said, I need you. _I hoped she'd listen to me but considering we just spent an amazing week together and she still doesn't believe that I love her; I find it difficult to believe she'll believe me now. She didn't respond, for the love of God. _I'll make you if I have to, even if it just proves to you how much I want you here. _

_Please don't hate me. _

_Hate you? How could I hate you?! I don't think its possible Marley, not that I'd ever want to. _I felt frustrated, how was I supposed to show her? She'd laugh at me if I asked her to marry me but if I didn't help then she'd never ever believe how I feel. But let's face it, if she felt the same way; she wouldn't be running. She'd do anything she could to be with me, if she doesn't want to be here then I don't want her to be either. Right?

_That's not true, Victor. You know it's not, she's just scared. It's daunting to have to be with someone, we hardly know her. For all you know, she could be mixed up in anything like Phee was. _Zed's voice was in my head, ok. That I can admit, even though we spent the week together; he was right. I didn't know her; there were so many things she didn't like to explain. She didn't talk about her family; it's as if she couldn't. Like it hurt her too much to admit how unhappy they were with her.

_I can help you Marley, please. Just let me help. _

If I take her back to Paris, then we can sort this out. Then she won't feel so awful about herself and then maybe, just maybe she'll believe we're meant to be together.

"Stop being so naive Vick, she knows about soulfinders. She knows you're meant to be together, she just doesn't want to be" Zed told me, ouch.

"Thanks, Zed. You really know how to make me feel better" I scowled,

"She doesn't feel good enough for you; she's been made to feel like this. Years and years of being told she's not good enough; did you really expect her to just understand that to you she'll always be more than good enough?" That made sense, ok. So all I have to do is make her see how amazing she is? "All?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'll try my best Zed, you're supposed to be helping; remember?" I growled at him, I was feeling angry with him. If this is how Sky handled it with Marley, if I was her; I'd of gotten on the bus too. The car stopped suddenly, and I nearly hit my head off the glove compartment in front of me.

"They've found her."

I sat down on the park bench next to Marley, she looked so miserable but completely adorable in her pyjamas. I shrugged out of my hoody and placed it around her because I knew she was cold, even I was but she was more important in this situation. We just sat, she stared at the ground in front of her and I just stared down at my hands, glancing around everyone once in a while. After a few more minutes, Sky came over.

"Come on guys, fight the pride. Say you're sorry and make-up so we can go home, I'm freezing my ass off out here" she complained, I knew she was just trying to help. I knew Sky; she was only saying this to move things along. And I was grateful, for everything she'd done even if she did end up coming down to heavy on Marley.

"Sky." Was all Zed said, she huffed and walked away. I moved closer to her and draped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. She was shivering; I cussed myself inwardly and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Marley, I am. I shouldn't have said what I did; I really wish I could take it back." I apologized, squeezing her tightly.

"No I am" she mumbled, she turned to me with tears welling in her eyes. Don't cry, she hugged me back; I felt relief wash over me. "But I do need to go home" she coughed, pulling away from me. I dried her eyes and she placed her head under my chin.

"Then I'll come too" I replied, soothing her.

"No, you have work. I promise I'll come back though, I promise you" she replied panicked, I smirked.

"It's not important Marley, I'm coming." I kissed her forehead and she gave me a pained expression, "I'll quit my job if it proves to you-"

"Don't be so ridiculous, I don't want you to change your life for me!"

"Yet it's ok for you to move from Paris to be with me?" I asked confused, "It seems the only way I can make you see is to prove it to you" I added.

"No, I get it. I know that you'd give up anything for me, really I do. But I don't want you too" she replied quickly.

"But it only seems fair that I give up the same amount, we could move. Both of us go anywhere you want" I grinned, trying to encourage her to say yes. She sighed and buried her eyes into my neck, "I love you Marley, even though I haven't said it; I do. And I promise to tell you it, every day for the rest of our lives."

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Marley Jones (Chapter thirteen): **

I slid into the back of the taxi and waited patiently, I heard the taxi driver put the cases in the boot and get into the driver's seat. We sat still; Victor finally got in and pulled the door shut. He grinned at me and put his arm around me casually, showing me the pictures he'd taken. He was enjoying himself and it made me feel so much better considering we were here to have a serious talk with Janet and my dad.

"It feels strange being home" I commented, I've only been away a 3 weeks and yet I feel like it's been months. Victor smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth,

"We won't be here long if we can help it, although if you want to take me on a tour I wouldn't mind" he winked, I grinned. He looked so different; he'd gotten his hair cut although he keeps telling me it's just been trimmed. Please, they took like 3 inches off it. But he actually had it down, I preferred it like that. Instead of tied up even though he likes to have it tied up when he's working. We made a deal that he'd work while I went out with my mom and he promised me he'd go to sleep at night. I even made sure of it, I grinned remembering and Victor raised an eye brow. I smirked and nodded to show him it didn't matter,

"I don't mind showing you around" I replied eventually, I snuggled up to him as we drove through the streets. I lived about 20 minutes away so I may as well enjoy this before I end up crying or something because I knew Janet wasn't going to do this the easy way.

"Well that's good news" he muttered smiling, he nuzzled my ear and I couldn't help grinning. Being close to him like this made me weirdly happy, like its Christmas but every time we hold hands or kiss.

_Speaking of kisses _

He kissed me deeply and I couldn't help grinning as I kissed him back, I felt his hands move and then suddenly he pulled my legs towards him and pushed my body down. I laughed as he kissed my neck because it was tickling me, it gave me butterflies too.

"Behave." Was all the taxi driver said, we both went red and I couldn't helping sniggered as I tried as hard as I could to hold in my laughing. We sat back up and Victor composed himself, his face was redder than mine. I guess he's not used to being told off or even told to behave; I'll have to get him used to it.

_What do you do to me to make me so daring? _He smirked at me, I rolled my eyes.

_You're the one that can't control yourself darling. _

_Oh sure, because it was just me in bed last night. _

_That was my twin. _

_Really? Well hate to say it but damn she was fine. _

I laughed and he grinned at me before we went back to sitting like responsible adults, the taxi finally stopped outside my house and I stared up at it out the window. Victor paid the driver while I got out; I grabbed out bags and shut the boot. The taxi left and Victor wrapped his arms around me from behind,

"I'm just going to take the bags to the hotel around the corner; I'll only be a few minutes. Call me if you need me immediately" he told me, he gave me a squeeze before kissing my cheek and taking our bags off of me. He walked off down the sideway quickly and I sighed, this is it. I walked up the steps to the yellow front door and paused, I then knocked and waited. Nobody answered, maybe they're out. I could go in and get some of my things packed already so I didn't have to keep Victor here long in the presence of them. I stepped back and felt under the rug for the spare key, I pulled it out and opened the front door. I stepped inside and peered through the corridor to the kitchen, I could hear the washing machine on and something cooking in the oven. Were they just ignoring me? I closed the door and walked into the kitchen confused, other than the machinery in here; I couldn't hear anything else. Surely Janet wouldn't go out with the oven still on; I frowned and suddenly felt on edge. Something was wrong.

_Something's wrong. _

_What do you mean? I'm on my way. _

_I mean like the house is like normal but I can't hear dad or Janet anywhere, it feels...dangerous. _

_I'm coming, make sure the door is open. _

I stared back at the door and strode over to it; I opened it quickly and dearly jumped out of my skin. A man in a black leather jacket was standing there, he was broad and tall. No hair and a podgy face, also a rather obvious long scar down his cheek.

"Hello Marley." He spoke in a rough and menacing voice; I had a feeling he wasn't going to be friendly.

_Victor! _

_I'm coming!_

I moved backwards, I'll go out the back but he moved faster and grabbed my shoulders. Pain welled and I knew I was going to get bruises but if I didn't get away that's not the only thing I'd get. "Where are you going? Don't you know it's rude to leave someone standing at your door" he snarled. He pushed me back and kicked the back door shut just as I saw Victor's jacket. He banged on the door,

"MARLEY"

"VICTO-" I shouted back before the man's hand hit against my mouth forcefully. He scowled at me,

"That's not very nice, I just want to play." Play? What?!

_Is there another way in? _

_The back, the gate will be locked though. There's a key under the rug by your feet. _

I waited patiently, I heard some other footsteps now except they were coming down the stairs. "Well, well; well. This is good luck, is it not Scar?" laughed the other deep, dark voice. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, the man who I assumed was Scar grinned and stepped back.

"Who, who are you?" I asked trying to find my voice. I turned slowly and stared at the man at the bottom of my stairs,

"Me? I'm the Seer, and you Marley; are late." He laughed, "Scar, call the Kelly's. Tell them we found her."


	14. Chapter 14

**Victor Benedict (chapter fourteen): **

I pulled the rug from the ground and tossed it behind me, grabbing the key. I went to open the door,

_Don't. Don't come in, go home. You need to get back to your family, it's a trap Victor. You really think it's me they want? _

_Who is it? _

_Some guy called Seer; he says the Kelly's are waiting for me. I have no idea who these people are. _

_I won't leave you! _

Knowing what I was up against made me open the door so much quicker, I pushed the door opened and stared at the family man in a white blazer. How on Earth did he get out of jail? I had my best men watching him and his team of psychos. A tall man who looked like he could be a club bouncer strode over to me, "No Scar, let him in."

The Seer was standing behind Marley, terror in her eyes. She looked down and then back at me, I looked down to where the gun was pushed into her hip. Ok, no wrong moves. She kept her eyes on me; she wanted me to do something. I had to do something but alone I wasn't as strong as I could be, especially against him. I could fight it with shields that I'd already put up but if he did anything to Marley; she wouldn't be able to fight it.

_It's ok Marley. _

_It's ok? IT'S OK? How is THIS OK?! _

_Calm down. You need to calm down; I need you to focus on putting up walls. It won't help much but it's a start. _

_Walls...what? How do I even do that? _

"Talking behind our back? How rude" The Seer smirked, the bouncer man came closer to me and went to punch me. I blocked it, kicking him backwards. He fell over,

"What do you want?" I asked, pretty much knowing the answer.

"Let me see. Revenge? My daughter?"

"She's not yours." I growled, Phoenix flashed into mind. I needed to reach home, surely mom or Zed has seem something.

"She was raised under my care, she's as much as my daughter as that tanned buffoon that tried to convince her to leave" he scowled, her father I assumed. He actually thinks he has the right to Phee? Is he crazy?

"But if Phee is what your family want, how about an Eye for an Eye?" he smirked, no way!

"She's done nothing to you, let her go" I spat, he sighed like he was bored of me.

"Now why would we do that?" he grinned, I saw his eyes flash to Scar but before I do anything; out went my lights.

When I woke up it was silent, it was also dark. No way, no way! I jumped up and the room spun, ugh. I held my head and looked around, I opened the front door and it was dark outside. The street lights were on, they could be anywhere by now!

_MARLEY! _

_Vi-to- hel- -e _

She was obviously far away, not completely gone yet though. I ran down the steps and darted around the corner to the hotel, I needed to inform my family. I can't believe this is happening, I thought I'd strike lucky with Marley. That there'd be no problems but from the sounds of it, she's gotten the worst part. They don't want anything but revenge! Which means the only thing that will save her is if I get there on time. I sprinted up the stairs of the small hotel and pulled the hotel key card out my back pocket, I opened it and ran straight to my bags that were on the bed.

_Where are you?! _

_-idge g-ng n-rt- help me –cto- _

_I will, I promise. I can't hear you though. Not properly. I got bridge, you're on a bridge! Going where?! _

_Or-h_

_What?_

_Nor-h _

_North? _

_Ye- I'm –red _

_I can't understand! _

And then I felt it, there was no way I'd reach her now unless I had time to knock myself out after. She's going north, that's a start. I grabbed my phone and waited,

"Victor! I saw, we're on our way to the airport" Zed spoke panicked down the phone,

"I'll meet you on the other end!"

"Right."

**Marley Jones: **

_VICTOR_

_VICTOR_

_VICTOR_

_Victor... _

I gave up, he couldn't hear me and I know it. I lay still, so much for riding to your death in comfort. I wasn't exactly happy to be thrown in the boot of a car, I hugged myself. My breathing sharp as there was little oxygen in here, I struggled with my hands which were tied behind my back and managed to pull my phone out my back pocket, I tried twisting my neck best I could and managed to open my phone lock as it's a touch screen. My neck was really sore but I was trying my best, I tapped onto my phone book and scrolled till I got to V. I could hear people talking in the car but it was muffled; there's no way I could hear what was actually being said. I pressed on Victor's name and is said it was calling, I couldn't talk because my mouth was taped together and I had some sort of clothes in my mouth. But if I knew Victor, he'd trace my call if he could. I just let it dial; I knew when he'd picked up. He kept saying my name quietly, I turned my volume off and put my phone back in my pocket facing upwards so my ass wouldn't be pressed against it. I was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt and a black cardigan. I wanted to be comfortable but right now I wasn't feeling it, I breathed with difficulty but I made sure I was definitely breathing. I listened and closed my eyes, taking it all in. I assumed someone Victor knew was the 'sort of' daughter of the Seer and that Victor or his family had done something to him for him to want revenge.

I heard the car stop, maybe some traffic lights? Nope, the car stopped completely and I heard people get out; I turned so I was facing the entrance of the boot so they couldn't see my phone in my back pocket. I braced myself and closed my eyes again, the boot opened and my lungs felt so much relief from the oxygen. I was pulled out roughly and made to stand on my feet, I opened my eyes slightly and realises it was dark. They knocked me out for a few hours before I'd woken up? I assumed it'd only been a few minutes while they got me into the car without a struggle. No wonder Victor can't hear me! Where are we?! Scar turned me around and pulled my phone out, it felt wrong him being so close to my ass. I scowled in disgust at him touching me at all, he held my phone up to show the Seer.

"Clever girl Marley," The Seer smirked, he walked over and hit me very hard across the face. Scar hung up and crushed my phone; I found it very difficult to stand with my feet and arms tied together as well as my mouth taped and a swollen cheek. "Get her inside" he growled. Scar put me over his shoulder and carried me somewhere, I frowned and wanted to kick and scream but that wasn't going to happen. When he finally stopped walking we were inside a poorly lit, open area space. I was put down onto a cold, metal chair and I looked around. We were inside a warehouse? Where are we?

"Thank you Seer. I'm sure the Benedict's will love the familiarity of this place" said a more business like voice, I tried to look behind me but Scar pulled my hair roughly and I winced. The man walked around the chair and stared at me hard, cold. "Hello Marley, my name is Daniel Kelly." I would have said nice to meet you but no...I'm not exactly here on friendly business am I?! "Scar, take all that off. There's no need, I'd rather speak to my victims if you please." Scar moved, undoing all the ropes on my hands and feet, he ripped the tape off my face and my eyes watered. I took the cloth out my mouth myself and threw it to the floor; breathing in through my mouth felt amazing. I licked my lips with my dry tongue and longed for some water. "Get the girl a drink too." Why was he being like this? "You see Marley, your soulfinder Victor isn't a friend of ours. He never has been, and well he and his family imprisoned me and mine a while back. Turns out the Benedict's haven't been kind to the Seer here either; they've made a lot of bad enemies. Don't you think?" I wasn't sure what to say so I just nodded, silently.

"The money?" I heard the Seer's voice growl; Daniel raised his eye brows at him and rolled his eyes before smiling creepily at me.

"Some people are never patient are they, Marley?" he asked, stop saying my name you freak! I wished I hadn't ringed Victor now; I shouldn't have leaded him here. I knew it was a trap, I just knew it and because of my stupid sacredness he was on his way here! "It's in the suit case over there" Daniel told him, I stood still not daring to move. I watched from the corner of my eye as Seer and Scar walked over to the suitcase on the floor rather obviously in the corner; how can they actually believe him? He's gotten what he wants; he's got no need for them surely. Just as I predicted, Daniel took out a gun front the inside of his suit blazer and I whimpered a little thinking he was just going to shoot me but he turned and shot Scar first quickly before shooting Seer in the head. They both fell to the ground and I stood, shaking. "Don't look so scared Marley; I'm not planning on killing you till Victor gets here so he can watch the consequences of his actions." Oh that, of course makes me feel so much better! I swallowed and cleared my dry throat,

"Where are we?" I asked, from the sound my voice made you could tell I had a dry throat.

"Idiots, they shouldn't have tied you up. That was not part of the agreement, although I suppose that'll make Victor so much more eager to get here." He was talking to himself really, he took out his phone with the hand the gun wasn't in and opened it, and he pressed one button before putting it to his ear. "Bring me a few bottles of water" he ordered, he then looked me up and down. "And some sandwiches." He was going to feed me? I don't understand! "You have to be able to beg Victor to take your place; I can't have you being starved and thirsty." Great, well then I won't eat or drink. I won't do that to Victor! I can't, as soon as he gets close enough I'll tell him to get out of here.

He strolled around and checked his watch a few times before walking back over to me, "Why do you want revenge? What did they do?" I asked, I wanted a little bit more information.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'd rather know why I was going to die" I chocked back, even the words made me terrified. I didn't want to die, not while my father still hated me. Not while my mother was oblivious to what was going on. Not while Victor was here, I didn't want him to see. He smiled,

"Take a seat." I sat down automatically, "The Benedict's put some people in jail we wanted revenge, we'd gotten them out but it wasn't enough. They had to pay for what they'd done but it didn't go to plan. This is take 2 except this time, you'll die before they have time to get their hands on you." He didn't explain very well but I got the jist.

"These 'people', they were important to you?" I asked,

"What does it matter?" he asked scowling at me.

"I just want to know I'm dying for good reason, not that I'm sure any of you are worth it." I muttered darkly, he gave a belly laugh and then grinned at me. He shook his head like he couldn't quite believe me, was I that ridiculous? Would Victor have said something better than me? "You're not as feisty as Sky, although you're not pure either. I wonder what happened to you to dig a hole that deep in you." I frowned, nothing happened to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, you wouldn't. Whoever did that was very, very clever about it too." He sighed, sounding quite bored with me now which just made me angry. How could he be bored? He should be excited to get his kicks when he blows my brains out all over the wall! There was a loud knock on the metal door which echoed through the building.

"Where are we?" I repeated once again, he shrugged off the question by going to the door and getting the water and food. Why won't he tell me? "You said it'd be familiar to the Benedict's, so why won't you tell me?"

"Because I do love the wait, I love the agony that your soulfinder will go through just to find you and even when your brains link again; he still won't know where to look. And the fact he'll still be hopeless when he reaches nearby you again, will be delicious."

"I thought you wanted him to find me?" I asked, confused. I knew what he meant though, he wanted Victor to hurt.

"All in good time, I'll get what I want in the end. But I've learned to wait, so this time. He'll suffer before his heart breaks."

"You're such a-"


	15. Chapter 15

**Victor Benedict (Chapter fifteen): **

I sat on the floor of my hotel room, staring at my computer screen. C'mon, trace the call! This has to work! Mom, Phee and Sky were looking through various map books, dad was filing a missing person's report and Zed was talking to Sky's parents back home. I'd called Mia; she was on her way out. I'd told there was no need to come all the way out here but she'd heard what had happened and there was no way of stopping her. I hadn't even asked what her power was but if it's useful I'm sure we'll find out. Zed, Xav and Will were out looking around Paris, trying to learn the streets and asking around to see if anyone had seen her. No luck so far, Trace was working from home; he was looking into phone records and CCTV. He'd sent me pictures of the car they were in heading north like Marley had told me, it wasn't much use. But still, it was something. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face roughly, how could I have let this happen? She was my responsibility! I should have gone in with her, I could have done something.

_Don't be so hard on yourself, son. _Dad said to me, he was lying on the bed now. The phone to his ear as he stared at the ceiling, he looked like the rest of us; slowing losing the will to live. But we wouldn't give up, it hadn't been long it'd just been uneventful. Usually we had something by now, so why was it so hard? I went back to looking on my computer and then a green light started flashing, a world map came up and it kept zooming in on places.

"Guys, I think I have her!" I said loudly so they all heard, they all came up behind me and stared at the screen too. Maps still in the girls hands and the phone still to dad's ear like they didn't quite believe me, it kept zooming in. Here and there and then it stopped and dad dropped the phone.

"Oh God" gasped Sky,

"What?" Phee asked, looking around.

"We're been there before."

"Call the others, we've got a plan to make" I said to dad sternly, I stood up stretching my legs and walked over to the hotel draws. On top there was a picture of Marley and me, her face covering both our faces but you couldn't miss the goofy smile on her face. I smiled to myself slightly, remembering the moment. _I will find you_.

**Sky Bright: **

I sat close to the window on the plane right to Las Vegas. The entire experience felt wrong, so wrong. Hugging myself, I sighed. Zed was asleep next to me, his hand tightly in mine. His breathing soothing and his hair a mess, strangely when these things happen you don't stop to think about you. I remember how I felt trying to protect Phee, a girl I didn't know but felt so close too. It's the same with Marley in a way; she's more of my friend though. And it made me feel sick because her being my friend, I knew she couldn't protect herself. What if we don't get there in time? I can't ever imagine losing Zed, I cry at the thought. I shouldn't think like this, of course we're going to get there in time. Of course we'll see Marley; she'll be happy when Victor saves her and we'll all go home and live happily ever after.

_You should be sleeping. _

"I can't" I muttered, I wanted to talk. Sometimes only talking to Zed through our minds makes me miss the actual sound of his voice, his beautiful and masculine voice.

"Everything will be ok Sky, I promise. We won't let anything happen to Marley" he sighed, sitting up sounding like he had a stiff back.

"How can you promise that? What if we're already too late?" I asked panicked, my voice louder. A few people's heads turned and glanced at us probably wishing we'd get thrown off in mid-air for talking when it was clearly night time outside. Zed gave me an unhappy expression; I knew Victor had heard me. He was sitting in front of us, I didn't feel bad. I was just worried, I didn't want him promising me things we had no hold over.

Go to sleep.

I was going to object but my entire body felt too overpowered with the need to rest. My eyes drooped and I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Marley Jones: **

My head was dropping, my eyes fighting to stay open. I couldn't sleep with him here, I couldn't trust him. I bit my tongue and then wanted to slap myself, pain still hurts. I sat up and widened my eyes purposely. The light hum or a music box was coming from the corner, he was trying to make me fall asleep; well I wouldn't. I sat up straighter and crossed my arms, my brains switching off but my body still here. I longed to be back at home, lying on the sofa with Victor's arms around me as I drifted; so carefree and loved. This was the ultimate opposite, he was going to kill me at some point and I had a feeling it'd be soon. I was beginning to feel Victor coming back to me somewhere in my gut, he must have traced my call by now.

"You should sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow" smirked Daniel, well that answers it. He thinks Victor and the others will be here tomorrow and then I'll die, what do I say? Do I say anything? Do I tell him I love him before the gun is fired? What if it's too sudden or too late and I don't have the chance to say it? What then? I can't leave this world knowing I didn't say goodbye or 'I love you'. Ugh, why does it have to be this way? What have I ever done to this buffoon? Huh? Why me? I picked at my fingers and picked the bottle of water by my feet up, I drank some more and then poured some onto my hands; splashing my face. I rubbed my eyes with my wet hands and shivered, it sure is cold in here. "Would you like me to tell you a story?" he asked, he was smiling darkly. I sighed and shrugged, it would provide something to listen to I guess. "Once upon a time there was a girl called Marley, her boyfriend was a careless fool and the next day they died...the end." I gave him an unimpressed look,

"You could have at least had a bit more detail like 'Once upon a very fine time, there was a beautiful girl called Marley. Her handsome knight of a boyfriend was a careless fool in love, and so fate was tragic and the next day they died together but happily in love and not alone. The 'oh so tragic' end'" I bit back, he scowled at me. I smiled to myself, at least my story sounded a little bit nicer, not necessarily true but nicer.

"You can't die happy, I'd never allow that. You'll die scared and out of time and he'll die in shame that he didn't save his damsel in distress" he laughed bitterly, I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a story, remember?" I asked sarcastically,

"Quite so" he shot back with a tasteless expression. I threw my water bottle at him and it struck his head, he let out and angry snarl. He walked over and pulled me up by my neck, ow, ow, ow; why did I do this again?

"Look you little girl, do not make this worse for yourself" he spat, I struggled. He tightened his grip, air was gone and I clawed at his hands viciously. Tears welling in my eyes, I tried to beg but words wouldn't form. _No! You have to do this for Victor, be strong Marley_. I dropped my arms, pain stabbing my chest.

"Do. It." I chocked, his eyes widened at that and he dropped me. I fell to the floor, gasping loudly for air. Oh sweet Jesus! I clutched my chest and just lay at his feet, coughing.

"You pathetic little freak." He actually spat on me before storming out angrily, I was left alone. The music box had stopped singing its happy tune, tears streamed down my face and I didn't care. What have I actually come to? Begging someone to kill me? This is how it's going to be? Why should I give him the satisfaction? I sat up, the room spinning and my head pounding. _Just get up_! I pulled myself up with my chair; I looked around the space wearily. There's got to be something around here, the bodies. Yes, they should have some weapon on them! I stumbled over and crawled, vision failing on me in swift moments. _COME ON_! I eventually got to where Seer was lying and scrunched up my nose at the smell, I took out his gun from his trousers. A motion in my stomach twisted as I went to pull the trigger, blood pumping in my ears.

_NOOOO_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Victor Benedict (Chapter sixteen): **

I entered the warehouse quietly; the others had taken their positions. I walked right into the centre, confused. Where were they? I paused at the chair and glanced to a corner where I saw the Seer, Scar and MARLEY! I ran over, diving on the floor.

"Marley!" I shrieked panicked, no; she can't be! Tears welled in my eyes; I moved the hair out of her face and held her tightly. I pushed my head to her chest and listened to the slow beat of her heart, oh that God! "Marley" I coughed, trying to hold back my tears. "C'mon, wake up. We need to go."

"Oh she's not going anywhere."

My head jolted towards Daniel Kelly, he was holding a pistol in his left hand; pointing it up at the ceiling. I felt angry, very angry. But this hadn't gone the way I thought it would have, she's hurt. I need to help her. He could kiss my behind in all honesty, I looked back at Marley's washed out face. She was too still for my liking, she was suppose to have rosey cheeks and that slight snore that she did when I accidently let her sleep on her back.

_Marley! _

"So I was expecting you to turn up, watch her die and then die yourself. But it makes no difference; she's already dead or soon to be. You're here and I have a gun." He was sounding pleased with himself, I don't care. I DON'T CARE.

_Zed, we need to help her. _

_Stick to the plan Vick, we will. I promise you. _

_No we need to help her NOW! _

_Vick, if you don't do this then we'll never get her out of here. She will be ok! I've seen it, I promise you. _

He's seen it? Well that would have been nice to know a little earlier! I rested her down gently, cursing myself from leaving her touch. I stood up, rather tall. And walked forward towards Kelly, he smirked at me and pointed the gun towards me rather slowly; knowing he was going to enjoy this.

"So, tell me Victor. How does it feel? Knowing she won't get out of here?" he asked,

"Awful. But you already knew that" I scowled, she would. Even if it was the last thing I ever did, she'd get out of here.

_Don't talk like that; both of you will get out. Just follow the plan. _

"I hope you know how it feels, to have your soulfinder taken from you. To stand there helplessly as she's already dying, you really think she'll make it? She's been like that for hours" he laughed, I balled my fists.

"Shut up."

"Poor little Marley, you know she actually tried to shoot herself? Thinking it'd stop you from dying!" he grinned, "Wow. I mean come on, how many girls do you know that would happily take a bullet in the head for a boy?" He was mocking me, no. Not me, her. And I was about to explode.

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? Nobody would ever be capable of loving dirt like you." He stopped laughing and scoffed,

"I still have time but unfortunately for you; her time is going to run out soon. Y'see, I thought it was strange. She's so young, so fragile. But no, I was right. I could feel it, see it. The aura of two beings. While she's shutting down, trying to protect the vermin inside of her. Both of them will die. And so much joy came to me, to kill two things that you could ever want!" He beamed; what? What's he talking about?

_Victor, he's trying to lead you astray. Concentrate. _

_You knew?! _

_Of course I knew, concentrate. Don't do this to yourself, you need to think clearly. _

_How could you not tell me? _

_Victor!_ Snapped dad, I frowned. Everyone was counting on me, everyone.

"Oh well, looks like Daniel hit the jackpot. But you'd know nothing about that right?" he grinned happily, his gun still aiming at me. Strongly.

**Marley Jones: **

I woke up, feeling rather sick. Ugh, what happened? I stared still, straight up at the ceiling. A machine beeping and the familiar sound of a hospital ward, why is that so familiar? I blinked a few times and then clutched at the bed sheets underneath me. I cleared my throat and began to sit up, "Woah" Saul said, pushing me back down. "Slowly does it now" he said with a gentle voice,

"What happened? Where's Victor?" I asked, my throat the annoyingly dryness. I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to sum up a way to sit up. Saul must have pressed a control on the remote as the bed moved so I was sitting up, the feeling brought pleasure to my back. What the -? I stared at my stomach, "What the hell?" I shrieked,

"Shock eh?" smiled Saul, he patted my hand. His eyes tired and red, he sighed and rubbed his chin. I stared at him, ok. So I've gotten fat while I slept; that's totally normal.

"Where's Victor?" I asked,

"He's out with your mother; I'll ring him after you've had something to eat. I'm not sure you're up to visitors" he murmured, I frowned. Victor's not just anyone, how could he think I wouldn't be up to seeing him?

"Is he alright?" I asked scared, he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Victor's fine, a little grouchy. He's been here every night since the warehouse, he quit his job but I'm sure they'll beg him to go back eventually." He quit his job? I stared back at my tummy,

"How long have I been...?"

"About 3 months, the doctor's weren't surprised. But Zed's been keeping Victor's mind at ease, I wonder if he saw you waking up. I doubt it, Victor would be here already" he spoke to himself, why did he look so tired and sound so defeated.

"What's the matter Saul?" I asked, knitting my eye brows together. Besides the fact that I'm somehow pregnant and 3 months older,

"That obvious huh?" he sighed, sitting back in his chair. He didn't answer me though, eventually a nurse came in. Her eyes lit up at the sight of me awake, she had tanned skin and long blonde hair. She was wearing a blue dress and carrying a file,

"How are you?" she asked, gently. I shrugged, "I suspect you're incredibly confused" she added. Just a little. She looked at Saul and then back at me,

"Will someone please tell me what's going on? If Victor's fine then why am I not allowed to see him?!" I demanded to know, I looked from the nurse to Saul. "Fine, then I'll find out through someone else" I scowled, I tried getting up.

"No" shrieked the nurse,

"Please Marley, just sit tight ok." Saul frowned, scared. I sat back and rolled my eyes, this is useless.

_What's going on Victor? _

_MARLEY. YOU'RE AWAKE? WAIT THERE! _

I winced at how loud his voice was in my head, _well I wasn't going anywhere, and I'm not allowed. Your dad refuses to tell me anything. What's going on? I'm so confused._

The door opened and Victor came in, "Victor, you're not supposed to be here" Saul complained getting up. Why not?! Victor pushed past the nurse and hugged me, he kissed me all over my face and I couldn't help grinning.

"I've missed you" he groaned, sitting on the side of the bed. I smiled, he didn't look any different although his hair was longer and he had a little stubble. I hated this, how come I've missed so much? It's not fair.

"Victor" whine the nurse, he rolled his eyes.

"There's no way I'm leaving now she's awake" he told her, she just shrugged at Saul and left. Saul stood up,

"Is Mia here too?" he asked, my mom? Is she alright?

"No, she's at home. I just kind of ran, she might have assumed it was here. She's still pretty closed off" Victor told him, sounding rather numb about it.

"Why? What's wrong with my mom?" I asked, I stared at Victor wide eyed.

"Look Marley-"

"No Victor, you know what the doctor said. It will do her and the baby no good" Saul scolded him,

"I want to know, you can't just leave me hanging like this. If it's something important to mom, it's important to be!" I shrieked, Victor looked rather pained and then at his dad.

"Her blood pressure is already higher. She needs rest and gentle conversation."

"She is here y'know" I muttered frustrated.

"In time Marley but please just rest, you've been through a lot" sighed Saul,

"Damn right I have and I've been passed out for the past 3 months. That's enough rest! C'mon Vick please?" I begged, he frowned and stared at me with sad, apologetic eyes. He was tired too, more tired than I'd ever seen him. I touched his face and he smiled placing his hand on top,

"Dad's right, you and baby need to rest. Not like sleep rest but rest as in mentally, I promise I'll tell you when you're ready and no later" he sighed, he kissed my hand and I frowned. Unhappy, this wasn't fair. I was clearly the only one who didn't know, I sulked staring at Vick's knees.

"I'll go and get you two both something to eat" Saul muttered awkwardly before leaving, Victor stared at me silently.

"You want to know if baby's a he or a she?" he asked, I looked back up at him. The glint in his eyes told me this was something he was over the moon for, I know I wanted a family but this was rather sudden. Well, clearly only to me. He's had 3 months to get over the shock; I looked down at my stomach. I wasn't that fat, I can't be that far in.

"How far?" I asked, he placed his other hand on my stomach.

"3 months, 2 weeks and three days" he winked, wow. So that means... "Yep, first time." I grinned, remembering. Then stopped,

"Take it your dad's not happy?" I asked, he grinned.

"Well dad wasn't no, he figured we'd be a little older. Ok, a lot older. But mom's happy, and so's Phee and Sky. They're excited to be aunts and even Trace has opened a trust fund account so baby has money for college and stuff" he beamed, wow. So again, I'm the last to know about everything. "What?" asked Victor, looking concerned.

"Nothing...just wish I'd known first that's all" I muttered like a child, he smiled at me and moved so he could put his arm around me.

"You did, that's why your mind went into a coma. To protect..." he trailed off, I waited and raised my eye brows. "Her" he added, "to protect her." Oh, I patted my stomach gently. I liked the idea of knowing first, even if it was subconsciously.

"So what happened?" I asked, he sighed.

"Not yet, I'll tell you soon though. It's not that bad, nobody got hurt in the process. Well...nobody on our side." He muttered,

"So he's dead?" I asked, hoping. He paused and gave me an alarmed look,

"No. He got away, that's why nobody's been allowed in to see you besides me and Dad. Dad can sense danger, we're thinking if he gets a hold on any of us he could brainwash us into killing you or her. So we've been very...tactful about this."

"So why did they say you weren't suppose to be here when you came in?" I asked, looking around so I could see his eyes.

"The doctor said he had a feeling you'd be waking up soon and Xav couldn't predict when but he also agreed it was soon. The doctor and mainly dad figured it might unsettle you, me being here and make you remember what happened. You're very fragile" he explained, I smirked.

"Fragile, eh?" He grinned,

"Well...just a little bit more than usual."

"This kitten can take care of herself" I muttered teasingly,

"And this pack leader will make sure of it," he kissed my cheek and cuddled into me. "I'm so sorry Marley" he eventually muttered, I frowned.

"What for?"

"Getting you into this mess, you're still not even safe and...I just...if I'd handled things better. Even if we'd not...you'd be in better condition and...I just feel like this is my fault" he sighed, he sounded confused by his own words.

"It's not your fault, and in a way I think I could come to love this strange and sudden occurrence in my life. As for Daniel, I'm sure he's off somewhere hiding. You got me back, he's got nothing to use against you now. And he killed his business partners." He seemed to brighten up at that, we had the stronger hand.

"Yes. I guess you're right" he grinned,

"Yes. I am" I winked, "now tell me, what do you want to call our ickle girl?" He grinned and made himself more comfortable, getting ready to tell me everything he'd been thinking about while I wasn't 'here'.


	17. Chapter 17

**Marley Jones (Chapter seventeen): **

I climbed out the car gently, Saul ready to hold one arm; Victor ready to hold the other. They'd been acting like there was a bomb inside of me, making sure I didn't walk too much and they wanted me to drink lots of fluids. I wasn't exactly sure what they were expecting, I hardly said thank you because I hated being fussed over and Victor knew it but it didn't make him do it any less. They both helped walk me to the door and up the steps, so there was no pressure on my feet. I was greeted with excited squeals from Kayla and my mom, I smiled weakly at them and they hugged me gently.

"We've missed you!" beamed my mom; she could have had the decency to visit me but whatever. I didn't reply, Victor and Saul helped me over to the sofa and I sat down, Victor parked next to me and Saul went to get some things from the boot.

"So tell me... is it a boy or a girl?" grinned Kayla, she sat on the other side of me and mom perched on the coffee table. I glanced at Victor, waiting for him to say it. I felt tired, too tired to be bothered with people even though I'd been wanting to get out of that hospital room for a while now. I felt my stomach and looked back at mom, she stopped smiling and stared at me and for a moment; I actually thought she knew how I felt.

"She's going to be a little madam" Victor smirked at his mom; Kayla grinned and clapped her hands excitedly.

"The first female biological Benedict, what an honour" smiled Kayla at me, I smiled back and snuggled into Victor. He put his arm around me and placed his other hand over mine which was still on my tummy,

"I'll go get you a drink" mom smiled slightly at me, she said it in a gentle tone. She got up and left, Kayla followed after her. I just need a nap, then and only then will I try and be the least bit enthusiastic about this.

"I need to sleep" I muttered sourly and tiredly to Victor, he kissed my forehead when I closed my eyes. He moved me to that my head was on his lap and my legs were up on the sofa, he pulled the small blanket down off the back of the sofa and placed it over me lightly, the fire was on so I was warm enough. I breathed deeply and focussed on Victor's hand brushing over my forehead,

"I love you Marley" Victor whispered in my ear before kissing my forehead.

"I love you too" I murmured before falling asleep. When I woke up it was quiet, the room was dimly lit by the fire and I had a hot water bottle underneath me for my lower back. Surprisingly it made my back feel a lot better, I moved so I was sitting up and I smiled; staring at Victor asleep. I can imagine him being more tired than me; I've slept for a long time. He's barely slept at all, maybe I should leave him for a while; I'm sure he'll thank me. I swivelled so I had my feet on the floor, I put my hot water bottle on his lap and put the blanket over him. I managed to pull myself to my feet and felt relaxed at being able to walk by myself. I strode into the kitchen and everyone stared at me, the entire family and my mom were sitting at the dining room table.

"Marley" beamed Sky, she and Phee got up and ran over to me. They hugged me gently and I smiled back, feeling rather embarrassed that they were all probably talking about something important and I'd intruded. Saul looked more stressed than ever and I wanted to go over and hug him, "Come, we got you some things" beamed Sky. She led me over to the others at the table and I sat down when pulled a chair out for me. Phee grinned at me and they both went over to behind the kitchen bench and brought back some bags. The baby pink colour automatically told me it was for the baby, I smiled. Surely Victor should be here too?

_Vick_ I whispered; I heard him jump up in the living room and come into the kitchen. He stared at me, his eyes blood shot and I suddenly felt terrible. I shouldn't have woken him up, he came over; ignoring the girls and knelt on the floor next to me. He took my hand and rested his head on the chair closing his eyes. I stroked the side of his face with my index finger and listened to his breathing.

"C'mon Vick, stop being so lazy" teased Xav, Victor smirked and sat up properly. He still couldn't hide how utterly drained he was, Phee and Sky put the bags down in front of us. I let Victor process it first and then he smiled,

"Aww, for me? Thanks you guys" he beamed, they laughed and Saul rolled his eyes. He got up and left the room, I'll need to go see if he's alright in a bit. Victor took all the little girl dresses out and shoes and socks and I couldn't help grinning at them, something about baby clothes made me feel warmer on the inside. I know I wasn't ecstatic about being pregnant at the moment because I couldn't help the others catch Daniel Kelly but baby clothes were definitely worth being fussed over.

"So, what are you going to call her?" Trace asked, I smiled at remembering the long conversation Victor and I'd had about it. We were joking with most of the names but we came up with one we both adored,

"Desi" I replied, he stared at me a little unsure.

"Short for?" Kayla asked, I hesitated; hoping they wouldn't hate it.

"Destiny" smiled Victor, he was very happy with the name. I could imagine her, Destiny; long black hair like her dad. Pale like me with Saul's sharp features and Kayla's beautiful personality.

"Baby Destiny, that's so cute" smiled Zed, Sky grinned at him and then back at us.

"So are you excited to be a mom?" Phee asked, no. Wrong question, don't ask that. I kept the smile on my face,

"Yeah...sort of" I replied, sounding like a prick.

"I think she's still sort of shocked to be honest" Victor added, saving me. Yes, that's what it was. I was totally shocked; the two weeks in hospital hadn't been long enough for me to cope with being a mother to a living being. Truthfully: I'm terrified. How can I look after a baby? I can't even look after myself most of the time, and she'll probably just grow up to hate me like everyone else I try to love.

"I'm not surprised" smirked Will, I smiled. I hadn't really gotten to know his family at all, he knew a lot about Mia and well I'd told him as much as I could about Janet and dad but I didn't really feel at ease with everyone. They knew a lot about me but I hadn't a clue about most of their stories, I guess I'll have to find that out with a lot of other things that were still being kept from me.

"Are you hungry?" asked mom, getting up. She looked rather upset for a moment but she tried to hide the fact that she was sad with helping, I thought she was going to cry but she just smiled at me painfully and got up. Kayla went into the kitchen with her and they were talking quietly, everyone at the table had an awkward few seconds before they all started telling me about their holiday in Greece.

_Are you ever going to tell me what's going on? _I asked Victor, he sighed and stood up. He put the baby things back in the bag and held his hand out to me, I took it and we walked slowly up the stairs to his room. It was just as I remembered it except there was no paper work this time and his laptop was open with a picture of me and him in Paris as his wall paper. That was taken just before we got in the taxi to go to the house, we looked happy. Sad really; that things went downhill from there. Victor sat me down on his bed next to where he'd put the bag and he shut the door,

"I know you want to know a lot of things Marley and trust me, I'm dying to tell you. It's so hard keeping things from you but it's in your best interest. I promise you" Victor stressed, he was pacing in front of me. He was worried, how?!

"How can it be in my best interest? All its doing is confusing me and quite frankly pissing me off that suddenly just because I'm pregnant; I'm being left out of everything that's going on." He knew this already, of course he did.

"I know, I don't know what to say Marley. I have to put you and Desi first and if I tell you all these bad things; it could really make you unstable." He frowned at me, I don't understand.

"I can handle it" I replied, sounding unsure. He sighed and smiled at me slightly in awe, he walked over and fell to his knees; taking my hands in his.

"If you knew something bad; so bad that it would injure me and possibly kill our child if you told me. Would you?" he asked, his eyes troubled. When he put it like that I guess it made sense,

"But how? How could it be so bad to hurt me or Desi?" I asked, he sighed.

"I honestly don't know Marley, doctor's orders" he muttered,

"Ok, fine. You won't tell me anything major, just tell me one thing. What's wrong with your dad?" I asked, he looked rather confused at the question and then his face sharpened and his eyes turned cold as he stared at my hands.

"He's just being ridiculous" he muttered, he sounded rather irritated and angry at his dad for the reason he's so tired and sad.

"Tell me." Victor sighed,

"Mom said you were honoured to be carrying a female child, it's because whenever mom conceived a girl; she'd miscarriage in the first 2 months. Dad's worried about you and Desi, a lot. Not that any of us aren't worried about you but he's convinced Destiny won't make the 9 months" he explained, oh. I felt scared at that, he really thought I'd lose her? I swallowed and Victor sighed, he looked up at me with soft eyes. "Don't worry Marley; Desi will be a beautiful little girl. Dad's just over thinking that's all." Not really, if it's something to do with genetics then surely there's a possibility I could miscarry. "I knew I shouldn't have told you" Victor muttered to himself, angry. He was staring at the floor now.

"No, I'm glad you told me. I was ready to give him a really big piece of my mind about fussing over me but I get it now." Victor smirked,

"He does fuss a lot, I can see how it irritates you," he stood up and sat next to me on the bed. His bedroom window curtains still open so we could see out across the buildings; diming lit by street lights. I stared at my own reflection mainly and then it occurred to me,

"Is dad and Janet safe?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Victor Benedict (chapter eighteen): **

_Tread carefully Vick; you don't want to say anything that will upset her. She can't know yet, you know it'll put her and your baby at risk. _

_How can I not tell her?! It's her dad! Wouldn't you want to know if something happened to ours? _

_Of course I would but there's no chance of me getting pregnant is there?! _

_Shut up Zed. _

I glanced at Marley, her eye brows raised. I wondered if I left her long enough she'd catch on and figure it out for herself and then I could say I didn't actually tell her. No, that's cruel. She shouldn't find out on her own, she was going to be angry when I told her. I'd be angry if she'd kept it from me, what was I supposed to do? Look at her, she's wearing a baggy white t-shirt with my grey sweat pants bottoms and her blonde curls are in a messy bun, she has black bags under her eyes from sleepless nights and she's so pasty it's scary. How can I tell her such horrible news when she's so fragile?

"Victor?" she asked, her voice growing harsher in tone. She wanted me to answer and she wanted me to answer now, I couldn't lie. She'd know and let's face it; if I lie to her now and tell her the truth later she'll hate me even more. I sighed and rubbed my temples, I needed a haircut. I needed to go shopping for baby clothes and equipment. And we hadn't even discussed if she's moving in with me which I seriously hope she is. Not that there's anything back in Paris for her now, maybe when she finds out she'll want to live with her mom and not see me. I frowned, thinking of all the worse possibilities. And then I realised, it wouldn't matter what she did; I'd be there for her. I looked at her seriously, her mind already making conclusions.

"Janet's missing; we don't know where she is. We're tracking her down but she's not easy to find, she as no mobile and we don't know where Daniel Kelly is heading if she's even with him." I explained, starting with the better news. Not that it's great,

"And my dad?" she asked; her voice weak. It was as if she already knew, of course she did. We hadn't mentioned him for a reason; I'm surprised she's lasted so long without asking. I looked down at her stomach, imaging our tiny little baby; curled up, still forming. None of this was fair to her, none of it at all. But then again, none of this is fair to Marley either. She'd never done anything to anyone and she seemed to be the main target.

"Marley" I muttered quietly, sadly. Wanting her to understand that I couldn't say it,

"He's dead isn't he?" she asked, her voice bold. I stared at her in the eyes and saw the disbelief of sadness. I nodded slowly; she gasped and threw her head in her hands. I didn't know what to say, what could I say? It was her dad, she may not have been on the best of terms with him but he raised her. She's his little girl and he's dead because of us, no. He's dead because of me, if I hadn't met Marley then the Seer and Daniel Kelly wouldn't have had any idea who on Earth they were. I threw my arms around her and she cried into my shirt,

_Great going, Vick. Swell. _

I scowled, who is he to comment on what I do? I'm older than him and I swear I'll take it outside if he continues to judge me like that. I held Marley close and just let her cry, she needed to. By 11 she was shattered, too tired to cry and she was practically asleep on me even though we'd had a nap earlier on. I lay her down on my bed and put her under the duvet, she had red blotchy eyes but she closed them tightly and I watched her for a while. I sighed, stressed. Why is all of this happening? I don't understand how putting bad people away has such bad karma on the people I love. I leaned over and kissed Marley's forehead before undressing and putting on some green pyjama bottoms, I put the bag of baby clothes on my desk and turned off the main light. I sat down at my desk and put the small light on; I searched for baby things online and ordered a few clothes, little white dresses and jeans. I'm sure they'll fit her; hopefully. At least now I have something to spend money on, I'm sure she'll get spoilt rotten by my entire family. I paid for it all and then opened my emails; there were a lot of old ones from work. After everything is sorted, I'll have to ask for my job back. I would have just taken leave but I wasn't sure how long Marley was going to be in a coma for. I'm glad she's awake to say the least though; I've missed her so much. So many things I wanted to say to her and she wasn't awake to even hear them. I've never felt so alone.

I had an email from Shelby, oh great. Just what I needed to end a totally not so perfect day; I may as well find out what she's got to say.

_Hey baby, look I'm sorry about the way things went with us. I'd really like to see you, miss you loads and loads. Mwah, Shel xxx_

Jesus Christ, what on Earth did I used to date before Marley? I frowned; I'd never see her ever again if I could. I deleted the message and turned off my computer before climbing into bed with Marley; wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep.

I woke up around 6:30am, outside was still dark. Marley was still asleep, what had woke me up? I groaned and climbed out of bed, going over to my computer. The screen was on, what? I'm pretty sure I'd turned this off! I sat down and squinted my eyes, ugh. I rubbed my temple and stared at the screen, my Media Played was open. I sighed and glanced at Marley, she rolled over in search of my body. I shoved my headphones into the socket and stuck them in my ears before pressing play, I watched in horror at the video as some guys were threatening us. Janet was in the video, she looked positively near death anyways but that wouldn't stop us from rescuing her. I wrote down the coordinates that they told us to meet them at and then dropped the pen.

"...give up yourself or we'll do anything possible to ensure Marley's death."

They want me? The video ended and I pulled the headphones out, someone was in here. They had to have been, to open my files and install the video in the first place. I sat back confused; I had to tell the others about this. I grabbed my laptop and ran downstairs; I placed it on the kitchen table before going back up and banging on everyone's bedroom doors. Dad was the first one to come out, I told him to go downstairs and wait there until everyone else was up. Soon they were all downstairs besides Marley and I showed them the video,

"There's no way you're trading yourself in, son. They'll kill you. We'll protect Marley, you know we will" dad told me, he placed his hand on my shoulder reassuring me. I nodded, I knew as much. I wasn't stupid enough to walk into a trap,

"How do we save Janet?" mom asked, I wonder if I should have called Mia. She'll find out later on today, she probably needs her rest too. I sighed and sat down, everyone else did too. I listened as Trace and dad worked out a few ideas. Mom wrote them down, Yves and Phee lay against each other; fighting to stay. Maybe I should have left everyone until later one and woken them up at a better time,

"I'll make us all some coffee. Victor, darling; maybe you should wake Marley up. I'm sure she'll want to be a part of this planning" mom suggested; I looked at dad who gave me a stern 'no' look and then rolled my eyes. Of course she'll want to be a part of this; she's Marley. I stood up and jogged up stairs; I walked into my room and frowned. She wasn't in bed?

"Marley?" I asked panicked, "Marley" I called. I heard people move from downstairs and within seconds they were all standing behind me, I heard the toilet flush and Marley walked out of the bathroom attached to my room; she stared at us all.

"What?" she asked timidly, she was shattered. Her eyes red again, she must have been crying. I walked over to her and hugged her gently; I heard the others sigh with relief.

"We'll be downstairs" Trace murmured, they left us to it and I sat Marley down.

"Sorry, just can't help myself throwing up." She smirked, I kissed her gently and she moaned. "I need to brush my teeth; I'll come down when I've had a shower." She got up and went back into the bathroom; I heard her turn the shower on and I got up. I grabbed some towels from my mom's room and went into the bathroom, placing them down on the side. I turned the shower off and the bath on,

"You may as well relax a bit, it's early. We've got a long day ahead" I told her, I wrapped my arms around her from behind as she stood in front of the mirror, brushing her teeth with my toothbrush. She was tired; I don't think it's possible for her not to be. I'm so amazed she's no grouchy like my mom is when she's tired. She finished doing her teeth and sighed like she was fed up,

"Thanks for telling me by the way, about my dad. At least now I know he wasn't purposely ignoring me like he had been for the last 3 weeks" she muttered, I can't imagine that. He died not knowing how she actually felt and now she can't tell him. I squeezed her gently,

"I'm so sorry Marley, honest to God. We'll make Kelly pay for it" I promised her, she nodded like she understood. She turned and hugged me tightly; being so close to her gave me butterflies. Does this ever go away? The utterly amazing feeling of having someone to love, knowing they love you back!

"I love you" she told me, her voice muffled as she was speaking into my chest.

"I love you more" I replied, kissing the top of her head. She scoffed,

"I love you most." I rolled my eyes and continued to hug her, when this is all over. I'm taking her on holiday, me her and Destiny. We're gunna have a break, we need one. "Can we spend the day together?" she asked, I wasn't expecting the question but spending the day together sounded brilliant.

"Of course we can; how about you have a bath. I'll make you something to eat; we'll watch a film and then go out for a drive. Find somewhere nice, have a picnic?" I asked, pulled back and smiled.

"Sounds good." I kissed her deeply, and she kissed me back. I pulled back and checked the bath for a second,

"I'll go tell the others, I'll be right back" I smiled; she sat on the edge of the bath and folded her arms. I dived down the stairs and everyone was hard at work with coffees in their hands, I felt bad for leaving them. It was my mess, I should stay and help.

"Guys" I said, they all stopped and stared at me. "Marley wants to go out today, take her mind off things" I told them. Mom stood up and smiled,

"Good, maybe take her to the lake? I'm sure it's missed human contact" she smiled, dad smiled too.

"Be careful though, alright?" I nodded, they went back to talking and I went into the kitchen. I made some scrambled eggs on toast and prepared food for our picnic. I wrapped it all up and put it back in the fridge before going back up stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Victor Benedict (Chapter nineteen): **

I laughed with Marley as we lay on the picnic blanket in the meadow near the lake, we'd eaten and it was sunny so we were lying down for a while before I showed her the lake house. I had one arm under my head to support it and the other arm resting on Marley's stomach; I drew circles around her belly button with my index finger.

"Victor?" she asked, I paused expecting her to go on but she waited.

"Yeah?" I asked; my voice calm. This is exactly what we needed,

"Can her middle name be Aria?" she asked, I wasn't sure why the name she'd chosen but it was beautiful. It's a Hebrew name; meaning Lion. But I doubt she picked it because of the origin and meaning,

"Of course, any particular reason?" I asked, she smiled up at me.

"Of course" she repeated me, "My dad wanted to call me Aria but mom wanted Marley, I just figured he might want his grandchild to have the name even if it's second" she explained. I felt a little sad at that, I suppose it makes sense.

"If you want to call her Aria I don't mind" I told her, she moved onto her side and grinned at me; the light bouncing off her pale face.

"I love Destiny, it's a beautiful name. I'm sure dad won't mind" she said half heatedly, I smiled and kissed her nose.

"Destiny Aria Benedict, dominant and beautiful" I winked, Marley grinned.

"As all women are." I smirked, as she was. She rolled back onto her back and sighed. "Victor?" she asked,

"Mmm?"

"Can I move in with you?" she asked, I grinned. I was going to ask her!

"Yes, I'd love you too. I really want you to" I beamed; I rolled over and leaned over her. She smiled at me; the fresh air was bringing some colour back to her face. "Want to go to the lake house?" I asked, she nodded and I pulled her up gently. If today lasts forever, I wouldn't care less.

**4 months later**

I hugged Marley tightly, not too tightly though so I didn't crush our baba. She was wearing my baggy pyjama t-shirt and maternity jeans that Sky had picked up for her when she was shopping for more baby clothes with Phee. Destiny has a lot of clothes now; we've got her pram and cot here. We stayed with mom and dad while we were still looking for Daniel Kelly and now he'd given up his location. We were off to get him and sort this all out; Trace is staying here with Marley and is going to keep us updated from here.

"Don't worry Vick, she'll be alright" Trace mocked me; he didn't know how much it pained me to leave her here. I didn't want her to be alone; I knew how much she was going to worry.

"I'll be back tomorrow if everything goes smoothly" I told her, I kissed her deeply and passionately before kissing her stomach and going to get into the car with the others.

**Marley Jones**

I smiled fakely as they drove away, I can't believe he's going now. Of all times! I know I still have a month left and yes, he's coming back tomorrow. I'm just going to worry so much, and I want to be there. I can't believe I have to stay here with Trace, there's no way he's going to let me help. I was in the corridor when I overheard Victor telling him to keep me busy with films or things to do like playing online games. What's the point? It's never going to work, what if he dies out there and Destiny loses her daddy too? What if I lose him?! HOW WOULD I COPE?

"Calm down Marley, we'll be with them every step of the way. C'mon" Trace smiled, he took my arm gently and led me inside. He took me into the kitchen and sat me down; I thought I was going to be sent into the living room.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to help" I commented, he scoffed as he sat down next to me in front of his laptop. He opened up the net book in front of me and a screen came on, the flashing dot told me that was the car they were in.

"Please, you're smart Marley. I'm not an idiot, I read up on you a while back. I think you're pretty much how I'm going to do this from here" he muttered, I felt a bit better because of that. He thinks I'm clever? I smiled and he smirked to himself, "Right, just keep an eye on that for now. In the Word document on the screen there is coordinates, when they reach them tell me. I need to call dad at that point, that's when they split into different cars." I didn't know anything about the plan; they'd kept me out of all of it. But I guess its better finding out now then not finding out at all, I opened the document and made a mental note of the numbers. I stared at the screen for about 40 minutes before they finally reached them, I nudged Trace. "On it" he told me, he grabbed his cell phone off the table in front of him and pressed speed dial, I sat patiently. Staring at the little dot on the screen that was my boyfriend and his family, I longed to be there with them. Helping. I guess that was never going to happen, Trace didn't say anything; he just kept silent. He then put the phone down and sighed, "Right, they're in their cars. Victor will drive alone from now on; dad will follow behind with mom and Will. Phee, Sky and Xav will walk before getting the bus to seem unobvious and the others will be getting a taxi but following as the driver is a friend of mine."

"Right, need me to anything else?" I asked, I wanted something to do. I would beg him if I had to, I'd even make him some coffee if that's what he wanted.

"Continue to watch Victor's car, if it stops at any point then there's a problem. He might go into a service station so just tell me and I'll call to make sure" he told me, I nodded. He got to work doing something and I waited and watched the dot on the screen, oh please be safe Victor! He drove for about 2 hours before he stopped, I felt like I was going to fall asleep but Trace put some music on eventually and made me some tea.

"Trace, he's stopped" I told him, Trace grabbed his phone again. I chewed on my nails and stared at him with wide eyes,

"Vick, why you stopped?" he asked, he paused and listened. He frowned and sighed, "Well wait there for a while; hopefully they'll catch up soon. Call us immediately if they don't get there in the next 10 minutes, alright?" he asked, he put the phone down after the answer. He took the net book from me for a second and typed in new coordinates, he put it back down and I stared as another dot appeared on the screen in blue. It flashed too, "They're about 6 miles back, what on Earth are they doing?" Trace asked himself, he took his phone again and called a different number. What's going on? I don't understand, "Mom, where are you? Why have you stopped?" They've stopped, why? I guess that's what confused Victor. "No, mom; I don't care. If Yves said it was more logical to jump off a bridge, would you? Just follow the damn plan and tell him to keep his stupid ass thoughts to himself; he should have come up with it earlier." Trace barked before putting the phone down,

"You realise she'll make you eat those words and that tone when she gets back" I commented,

"I know" he grinned, "but it'll motivate her, the tone. She knows this is urgent." Sure enough, the blue dot started moving again.

"Tell Victor to continue going till he gets to the roundabout, they'll catch up" I told Trace, he looked at the map for a second and then nodded in agreement. He called Victor back up and told his as I instructed, everything seemed to be following the time pattern now. He'd be home before I knew it, I sat back and sighed.

"You alright? Need a pillow or something? What about a lie down?" Trace asked, I rolled my eyes.

"You're kidding right? With Saul here, I've done nothing but lie down for the last 2 months. I'm happy to be doing something, I just wish it was at a better time; that's all" I muttered,

"I know this may sound stupid but there never is a better time, I agree it's a pain though; what with Desi nearly here" he replied, I loved how they talked about her like she was already here. It made me feel more confident about her living; the doctor said she was healthy. We'd been for our scans and she's fine, she's going to be tiny though. I stroked my tummy and smiled, I wonder if she'll have strong powers. _If so, daddy could really use them about now; baba. _

"Do you think Janet's still alive?" I asked Trace, he looked a bit awkward at the question. Nobody had been able to really talk to me about my dad's death except Phee. She knew what it was like to lose a parent when you're still able to remember. She really helped, I don't think I'd of coped as well if she hadn't.

"I hope so, there's a strong chance." I nodded, I guess that's good. I don't want to lose Janet too, even though I'd rather it was my dad they were going to rescue. They'd told me what had happened, well...what they think happened. Scar and the Seer had gone to my house, looking for me. Janet had gotten personal and dad stepped in to save her, they took her anyway. He was upstairs when I went to the house that day, I was too late. I kept thinking about how things could have gone, if I'd gone in and straight upstairs. Sure the Seer would have gotten to me first but I would have been able to at least call an ambulance or the police for dad, maybe he would have lived. "Don't do it Marley, there's no way you could have changed what happened." I turned away and frowned, that's not true. What if there's someone out there who can travel back in time, if I paid them enough they could go back and save him. Do something to make sure they were out when the others got there; I don't know how things would have went from there but at least he'd still be alive. My phone vibrated in my jeans pocket, I took it out quickly and stared at Victor's name flashing on my screen. I glanced at the dot on the computer and saw it was still moving; the others had caught up like I assumed. I looked at Trace and showed him, "I'll answer" he told me, I nodded. He took the phone, "Vick? What are you doing calling man? I thought we'd agreed-" he stopped, clearly interrupted. He sighed and handed me back the phone, shaking his head stubbornly about this. I took the phone at put it to my ear,

"Is everything ok?" I asked,

"I thought I told you to rest, helping Trace is not what I pictured you doing" he muttered, he sounded tired and rather anxious.

"You told him to keep me busy, and he is. I'm happy helping; it makes me feel slightly more involved." I replied, he sighed again.

"Look Marley, please; just leave him to it and go lie down. I'll be home as soon as possible, nothing will go wrong. I promise" he murmured, I frowned. Why? What's he going to do that he doesn't want me finding out about?

"Alright, if you want me to" I replied frustrated, I hung up straight away to make him assume I was pissed off and that I'd actually go. I went back to watching the screen and Trace scoffed,

"You're more sly than I thought, welcome to the Benedict clan Jones" he grinned, I'm accepted? Well I'm glad; I'll have to be careful though. If something goes wrong, I do not want that to be our last conversation. I watched for about an hour and then the dot disappeared, both of them.

"Trace" I said loudly, he stopped and looked.

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?" I asked, panicked. He sighed and took the net book; he typed a few things and opened different programs.

"They've disconnected their bugs; they're going against my plan. God damn it, why can't they ever just be honest with me?" he growled, he banged his fists off the table and placed the net book back down with a thud. I sat back in my chair, my breathing getting quicker.

"So they're ok?" I asked scared, Trace looked at me alarmed and then composed himself.

"Of course they are Marley, don't worry. C'mon, I'll put a DVD on for you" he told me gently, he helped me up and walked me into the sitting room. I sat down on the sofa and Trace put PS I love you on for me, he left me to it and I pulled the blanket around myself. I tried to pay attention but my breathing wouldn't go back to normal. What if he dies? What if he ACTUALLY dies? What would I do? Would he hate me? He'd die hating me like everyone else! I shouldn't have said that! I should have actually done what he asked and been nice about it! Tears welled in my eyes and before I knew it they were streaming down my cheeks. I ended up coughing because I was so upset; I turned the TV off and lay down, hugging myself. I wanted to contact him, tell him I was sorry but they'd told me if I used my telepathic abilities then they'd track me back to the house and realises I was alone. I could call him but it's clear he's busy, why would you do this to me Victor? You know what I'm like when you change plans that are keeping me confident. But let's face it, if Trace hadn't asked me to help; he wouldn't tell me now either. He would keep it to himself so I didn't worry, imagine that! I wouldn't even know at all!

I buried my face in my hands and tried to compose myself, just get a drink. Watch the movie and you'll be ok, Victor's a big boy and he knows what he's doing. He's safe, he's clever. He's got Yves and the others with him; nothing bad is going to happen. He'll come home and you'll tell him you're sorry about what you said, you'll hug and he'll be safe. We'll all be safe! Oh. My. God.


	20. Chapter 20

**Marley Jones (Chapter twenty): **

I held my breath, waiting. What do I do now? This can't be happening, not now. It's your own fault Marley, you did this! Saul said stress could trigger this, he said you needed to be calm. What if I lose her because she's early? Oh my God, I can't lose them both! I sat up and breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth gently, I wiped my nose and dried my eyes on Victor's t-shirt. Ok, I'm not in pain yet which is good. I'm just a bit wet,

"Trace" I breathed out, I don't know if I can walk to him. Will it hurt? I took in another breath, "Trace" I called, I heard him move. He came through and looked at me,

"You need anything?" he asked, I took another breath.

"Trace...my water just broke" I breathed out, terrified. I watched his reaction change slowly,

"No, no, no, no, no! Not now! Oh my God, um...ok, I'll go get your case. It's upstairs right?" he asked, quickly. I nodded, he dived up the stairs; running around. He was back down within seconds, my case in one hand and slippers in the other. He put them on my feet, "How does this work?" he asked, he wasn't sure what to do but he kept moving and it was making me feel panicky.

"I don't know" I cried,

"Ok, don't cry. It's going to be ok!" he breathed, I rolled my eyes. Oh sure, "I'll take you to the hospital, that's what I need to do" he told himself, "Are you in pain?" he asked, just on cue I got my first contraction. Mother of Jesus! If that's it when it's at its worst, I'm never going to make it through this birth. I cried out and clutched the blanket. "Right, yes. I take that as a yes" he stammered, "I'll put your case in the car and then help you, wait here" he told me. I wasn't planning on going anywhere, the contraction went and I relaxed. Oh I am so having drugs. I tried doing the breathing method but it didn't work, Victor could be dead right now and I wouldn't know! He wouldn't be there would he? He won't be with me! Trace came back and helped me up, I screwed up my face at the feeling of wet jeans.

"Can you get me some different trousers?" I asked; he glanced down and reddened a bit; how can you be the one embarrassed? People are about to look at my lady parts while I push a child out of it! I felt like shouting at him but kept it to myself; he placed me at the front door and disappeared upstairs. He brought some down and I took them off him, he turned around while I changed into my pyjama bottoms; they were pink with white bows on them. I didn't know where to put the jeans so I just folded them up and put them down on the floor in the corner, hopefully Kayla will put them in the wash straight away. "Done" I muttered, he turned around and helped me down the porch stairs. He practically carried me to the car quickly and helped me into the passenger seat; he shut the door and I fastened myself in. Trace got in the other side and started the car,

"Drive carefully, ok?" I asked, he looked at me with panicked eyes and then nodded.

"Of course" he coughed, he drove as well as he could but speeded just a little. It took 20 minutes to get to the hospital; he parked and helped me out once he was out himself. He called to a nurse and she came over to help me, when we got inside the entrance a different nurse rushed over with a wheel chair. "She's early" Trace explained,

"How early?" the nurse asked, she was wearing green scrubs and had long brown hair. She was middle aged and looked tired.

"About a month, she wasn't due till December 16th" I breathed; the nurses glanced at each other and then took me down to the maternity ward. Trace followed us, he came into the room with me and the nurses hooked up the machines.

"I'll go and get her records; I'll also alert a midwife on the ward" the other nurse told us, she was much older. Her hair grey and blonde, she had wrinkles around her eyes and wore little amount of make-up. She also wore green scrubs, I lay back on the bed as they faffed around. Trace sat down in the chair next to the bed,

"Trace" I muttered,

"Yeah?" he asked immediately,

"Will you call Victor as soon as you can?" I asked breathlessly, I stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course I will, I'll go get your case from the car." He got up and left quickly, the nurse got me wired up properly and ran me through what was going to happen; I'd heard it all before at my last visit. Trace came back, followed by the midwife and other nurse. He placed my case down by the side of the bed,

"Hello Marley, my name is Sally Collins. I'm going to be your midwife; I'll be with you every step of the way so don't worry." She said to me, I don't care about her being here; I want Victor! "Are you the father?" she asked Trace,

"No" he replied dazed, "My brother is but he's...down south at the moment, I'm trying to get in contact with him" he added. She frowned and I think now she got why I was so worked up, she looked at me calmly.

"No worries, you're quite early. Now this labour could go any way, she could be born within the next hour or two or it could be some time tomorrow" she told me, dear God; let it be tomorrow! "I've looked at your birth plan, you've said you want to start off with gas and air and if need be you'll have stronger pain relief later one" she reread the notes I'd made, yes. I hope gas and air actually works, otherwise I'll kill someone.

"Yes." I confirmed, she nodded and looked to the nurse next to her.

"Someone will bring you that in a second; make yourself comfortable. I'll come back and do some tests in a few minutes, I just need to get some things" she told me, I nodded. She left and so did the other nurses,

"Did you call him?" I asked Trace, he sat down on the chair again.

"Yeah, I still don't know what's going on. I'll keep trying though, don't worry." How could I not worry? My boyfriend, and father of my child is off down the country fighting some bad men and there's a chance he could die while I'm here, about to give birth to our daughter!

**Victor Benedict: **

I dropped to my knees in relief, it's over. He's dead; I sighed and rubbed my face roughly.

"You did well son" dad told me, I nodded. I got up and walked over to where Janet was tied up, she looked badly beaten, and she was hardly awake. I untied her bounds and mom came over to help; she helped me lay her down on the floor. I stood back and Xav came over, he got to work. I walked back over to dad; my brothers were 'disposing' of Daniel Kelly's body.

"Phee and I are going back to the car, I think your phones ringing Vick" Sky informed us, they walked out. I jogged back to the car, I'll have to apologize to Trace! I got into my car and picked up my phone, 14 missed calls? What on Earth? I know he'd be worried but surely he knows if something had happened, I wouldn't answer my phone any way. I called him back and he answered immediately, I heard him move and a door shut.

"Where are you?" he barked at me in a vicious but low tone.

"Where do you think I am, it's over. We did it" I informed him, "I'm sorry about-"

"Shut up Vick" he muttered, someone's touchy. "Marley's waters broke, you're stupid ass stunt made her panic beyond belief" he informed me, he sounded angry. What? But...that means...I have to get there.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I told him before turning off my phone and throwing it down, I started the engine and turned it around. I sped off quickly, c'mon, hang in there Marley!

**Marley Jones: **

"Ohhh my God" I screamed, Trace looked like he was about to pass out. I squeezed his hand as tightly as I could; trying to control the pain but that was no use.

"You're nearly 10cm dilated Marley, it won't be long. Just hang in there, ok?" Sally asked, shut up. I'm not having this baby till Victor's here; I don't care what they say. I breathed steadily and let go of Trace's hand which look incredibly white from no circulation. "You're doing so well Marley" Sally told me, I wanted to kick her. Leave me alone and stop prodding me with things, I rubbed my face and moved my hair out of the way.

"Is it um...ok if I wait outside?" Trace asked, I looked up at him white face. I smiled friendly, feeling tired.

"Sure, you called Victor right?" I asked, he nodded

"He's on his way" he muttered, he left the room and I relaxed a bit more. The nurses were on either side of me, being supportive too. Come on Victor, I want this over and done with.

"Just think, you're going to have a beautiful baby girl at the end of this" Sally reminded me, she's right. After tonight, I'll have a baby. A little girl that depends on me, I get to take her home and cuddle her. I smiled at the thought,

_Marley, I'll be there in 2 hours top. Hang on babe! _

_I won't have her till you're here, don't worry. _

_I love you, I'm so sorry I'm not there. _

_I love you more so and you will be; I'm so glad you're ok. _

_I love you most. I am; I'm so sorry for making you worry. It was all part of our plan; I didn't know you were helping. Really, I was so stupid. I'll make up for it, I promise you! _

_I think I deserve a wedding after this, just saying. _

_Then I'll get you one! Hold on baba. _

I smiled; married. I'd love to marry him, and Desi will look beautiful in a bridesmaids dress! I was interrupted by another stupid contraction and that made me feel all sour again.

_You cannot imagine how painful this is, unless you're having our next one. You better get used to it being the three of us. _

_I'm sure you're doing great, that's fine by me. I can't wait for there to be the three of us, my perfect little family. _

_They said she'd be small, what if there's something wrong with her? _

_Don't worry Marley; it's out of your control. Just think about getting her here first and the doctors will sort out the rest. _

_Me? Not worry, you make me laugh. _


End file.
